Sensory Link
by AmberKurosaki
Summary: Grimoire Heart won the possesion of Zeref, and now the Ultimate Magic World has been created, the entire Fairy Tail guild was captured, and faces execuion, but rumours of a rebel army give them hope. NatsuxOC/OCxZeref ErzaxJellaland other undecided pairings! Rated M for lemons and swearing. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1: The Rebel Army

**((I apologize for the bitty-ness of the first chapter, but it will get less bitty as the story progresses, hopefully, please enjoy, and please review!))**

Prologue:

The two lovers caressed each other; stroking each other's skin gently. The girl whimpered softly, as the male gently soothed her, stroking her long hair. Her moans of pain soon became moans of pleasure, as the male gently stroked her side, moaning alongside her, kissing her neck softly. The girl stroked his face gently, smiling at him lovingly. He returned the smile. Those two smiles would soon vanish, however.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Natsu glared around the murky cell. Grimoire Heart had done it. They had won. Zeref was the new king of the Ultimate Magic World, and Grimoire Heart were now his servants, all of Fairy Tail were in their custody, to be executed. Lisanna came and took his hand, despite her injuries. Natsu looked at her; he could see the fear in her eyes. She could see the pain in his.

"I don't want to die like this" Lucy whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. Happy took her hand.

"Damn it!" Natsu burst out, punching the floor; he was utterly useless. "I can't let this happen!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeref paced his room, thinking. He didn't want any of this. Or did he? He was so unsure. Part of his was perversely ecstatic for the current situation…the other part of him hated it, and wanted Fairy Tail to live. Grimoire Heart had made him King of this now purely magical world, despite his protests. The girl…Ultear was it? Had not been amongst them. The yellow haired one he had killed, same goes for their Guild Master…Hades? One of the members Zeref did not know, and he assumed he or she just disappeared, or died, Zeref didn't really care. Grimoire Heart had captured Fairy Tail before Acnologia appeared. It disappeared into the clouds shortly after, however, and months later…Fairy Tail's execution was only days away.

"Lord Zeref?" Kain Hikaru said timidly.

"What is it? What do you want?" Zeref asked, his back to Kain.

"I-I was wondering if you were ok, Lord Zeref"

"…I am fine"

"Do you need any-"

"GET OUT!" Zeref yelled, his anger directing at a petrified Kain, who ran away immediately. Zeref closed his door, before sitting on his large bed, his head in his hands. Zeref then began to think…if it was still alive; if it had had any or enough magic power to survive in this new world.

* * *

Outside Zeref's castle, the remaining magic folk lived in fear. Zeref's return surely meant the end of life itself? They lived in fear, but abided by the new rules; they were scared of their own deaths, or the deaths of those they loved. Fiore, the once bright happy kingdom was now drenched in fear, and the wizards became distant with one another. Fiore was now a dark kingdom, ruled by dark wizards. The magic council were imprisoned along with Fairy Tail, but had not been sentenced to death. However, in secret, an organisation of wizards began to grow together; a rebellion, a hope for the dark world. And they were planning something huge, to give the Kingdom of Fiore hope, and begin the trap ensnaring around Zeref and his underlings.

* * *

Deep in the East Magnolia forest, Porlyusica's house remained. Porlyusica sighed; yesterday morning, she had found a small baby boy on her doorstep, a letter accompanying the small bundle, which was currently gurgling in his cot. Porlyusica knew the child was odd; she could sense dark and light within it, and she knew this child was going to be extremely powerful. The mother of the child had said his name was Ryfar, and told Porlyusica to take care of him – a request Porlyusica had no choice in accepting. Porlyusica sighed at the child once more, having a hunch on who his father is, and silently scolding his stupid mother.

* * *

Back in Zeref's room, Zeref was trying to seek out a specific magic energy, but failed. He soon tried to specify another magic energy, but failed once more. Angered by his failures, his magic exploded around him, making the walls and furniture around him decay. Disgusted, he called someone to clear up the mess, before leaving the room in despair.

* * *

Back in the cell, Natsu paced back and forth, thinking of ways to save his guild. His pride depends on it, his friends lives' depend on it, he refuses to let it all end like this; let it all end without seeing Igneel once more, without seeing _her _once more.

* * *

"Natsu, give it up, there's no way out of this cell" Gray told him.

"I won't give up, Gray. I'm gonna save us all; I'll bring us all home; even if you've all lost hope, I never will!" Natsu yelled determinedly at Gray. Gray smiled; that was the Natsu he knew.

"Who said we lost hope? There's just no way of gettin' outta this cell" Gray sighed.

"You guys…I don't think we can make it out of this alive…at least not all of us…" Lucy whispered, trembling with fear. Happy, who was in her lap, patted her leg.

"It'll be ok, Lucy, we'll make it" Wendy said timidly, unsure of herself.

"Hell yeah we'll make it! None of Fairy Tail's members are going to die on my watch!" Natsu yelled victoriously.

"Erza!" A hushed voice suddenly called from in the dark depths beyond the cell's door.

"Jellal?!" Erza squeaked, as aforementioned man approached the cell door. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sshh, I'm here to notify you, there's a rebel army, and we're working on saving Fairy Tail" Jellal told the entire guild.

"We? You mean you're in on it too? How come?" Natsu asked.

"I have come to terms with my actions, and I chose the path of good now, rather than evil. Ultear and Meredy have also joined the rebels, choosing the path of good, rather than evil" Jellal told them.

"That's good" Lucy sighed, relieved.

"So how does the rebel army intend to get us out?" Master Makarov asked the blue haired man.

"The leader has devised a fool proof plan that is sure to work, with possible other solutions if that plan has a slight defect, I assure you the rebel leader is strong, clever, and more than powerful enough to save Fairy Tail"

"Who is this person?" Levy asked randomly. Various other people muttered and wanted to know as well.

"I'm not allowed to say, I'm afraid" Jellal sighed. "I was sent here by the leader to pass on that message; the longer I am here, the longer I risk detection, so I must take my leave now"

"Wait! Jellal, how did you get out of prison?" Erza asked.

"When the chaos of the Ultimate Magic World begun, the leader, Meredy and Ultear came and rescued me from my cell" Jellal said, before the darkness engulfed him.

"Are you ok, Erza?" Lucy asked gently, placing a hand on the red-head's shoulder. Erza smiled and nodded; silently thanking the unknown leader of the rebel army.

* * *

_**The next day:**_

The day of Fairy Tail's execution had arrived, and all members if the guild had been tied, and stood in a line; ready to be killed by various wizards' magic. Zeref was present there, but was still in battle with himself whether he should stop the soon-to-begin massacre. His eyes caught Natsu's glare. Zeref didn't want Natsu to die; he's the only one that could kill him…for good. Zeref looked away in shame. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to stop the execution. He sighed, as the dark wizards gathered up there magic energy, preparing for endless attacks on the Fairy Tail Guild; most of whom were either praying, crying, shaking, or doing nothing at all, holding blank yet fearless expressions.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion by the gate to the execution site, and a large group of about 20-30 wizards stood there, bold as brass, three of those wizards walked forwards a few steps, in a line, all of them were female. The one on the left was Ultear, the girl on the right was a pink haired girl Zeref had never seen before, the middle woman however…

"Yuuki!" Natsu yelled in pure surprise. The woman grinned at Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu, Fairy Tail, I'm back" she grinned, her long blue and silver hair floating around her beautiful pale face. She was a fairly short woman, with a curvaceous body. She wore a long orange jacket with cloak like ends, and a white tshirt with cream trousers tucked into black boots, her long hair pulled into a pony tail extending down her back. This woman was Yuuki Frost.

She then walked up to Zeref, squared up to him, despite their difference in height, and glared up at him. Despite the fact he was taller, Zeref felt hugely intimidated by her.

"Let them go, Zeref "she ordered, her voice as dangerous as her glare. Zeref frowned down at her. Why was she being like this to him?

"Let them go" Zeref said softly.

"What?! Why?!" One of the dark wizards yelled. Yuuki looked surprise for a second, before returning to her deathly glare at Zeref.

"Just do it!" Zeref ordered angrily. Immediately, the dark wizards let Fairy Tail go, fearing Zeref's wrath. Yuuki then lifted her tshirt up to her stomach, showing her ice blue Fairy Tail mark.

"I came here, Zeref, for two reasons; number one was to rescue my friends, and my guild, the second was to tell you, Zeref, we're taking our world back, we're the rebel army, and you should fear us! I don't care that you're the Black Mage Zeref, you're just another human being to me!" she told him boldly. She lowered her jumper down, and then held up her right hand; around her wrist was a mark, similar to a heart on it.

"Sensory magic, cast by Meredy, I am connected to you, Zeref, so you or your army can't harm or kill me without doing the same to you, and if you even _think _about hurting or killing any of my friends, I can hurt myself, which will in turn, cause you the same pain" she told him. Zeref stared at her in surprise, then glanced at his wrist; indeed the same mark was upon him. His expression softened, as he looked at Yuuki again.

"You're clever, Yuuki" Zeref said gently. Her glare hardened.

"Goodbye, Zeref" she said, turning on her heal, and leading her army away. Zeref watched.

"Lord Zeref, shall we launch an attack?"

"Did you not hear what she said? Leave them be" Zeref ordered, leading his minions back to their base, with one thought on his mind;

_Why was Yuuki so mad at him?_

_/TBC/_

**((Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon as! Please review!))**


	2. Chapter 2: Time of Peace?

**((Next chapter! Hope y'all like it, took me a while to find inspiration for this chapter. ))**

Chapter 2: Time of Peace?

_The Dark Mage Zeref was asleep in the marshy woodlands of the country of Iceberg. He was soon woken by howling, however. Rubbing his black eyes, the Dark Mage sat up, only to find himself being glared at hungrily by a pack of ginormous red wolves. _

"_Don't come any closer…I don't want to hurt you…" he said timidly, raising his arms in front of his face. The wolves inched closer, drawing in on their prey, growling. Their hind legs bent back, preparing to strike._

"_S-stop! I'm warning you!" _

_The wolves pounced, and Zeref felt the dark magic within him start hyping up to shoot out at the wolves, but instead a figure stood between the wolves and him, and froze them all solid. Before Zeref could re-act, the figure grabbed his outstretched hand and dragged him away from the scene. Their hand was warm, soft and small. Female, perhaps? Zeref thought to himself. When they finally stopped running, the figure turned to face Zeref, who was caught off-guard by her beauty She had long blue-silver hair in an over-the-shoulder plait, with eyes the same colour. Her skin was pale as snow, and her lips were plump and pink, she was currently gazing at Zeref with curiosity. She had a curvaceous figure with voluptuous breasts, and wore a pair of brown jeans and a blue tank top, with a red cape with a leather strap was draped around her feminine shoulders. Leather straps were wrapped around her forearms and upper thighs. She had a sword strapped to her right thigh._

"_You ok kiddo? You look a lil' freaked" the woman asked him gently. His eyes widened, did she not know who he was?_

"_I-I'm fine…" he said._

"_You sure? What's your name, kiddo?" she asked him, smiling at him. Zeref's cheeks felt oddly warm._

"_Z-Zeref…" he told her. To his surprise, she laughed._

"_Nice one, kiddo, now really what's your name? Mine's Yuuki, Yuuki Frost"_

Zeref awoke with a start. He had had that dream again, the dream when he had first met Yuuki. Sighing, Zeref sat up, and looked at the mark upon his wrist. He knew that due to his negative feelings, she too would be feeling down. Zeref wondered if she had had the same dream as him, or if she was awake like him, or thinking about him.

"Probably not" Zeref sighed. He had learned from Azuma the spell had been put on him by Meredy, the pink haired girl who had once been a part of Grimoire Heart; she and Ultear had betrayed and quit the infamous guild. Suddenly, Zeref felt a strong sense of sadness; so much so it had tears rolling down his face. Yuuki was sad, and crying. And it wasn't just normal sadness, it was pure despair.

* * *

Yuuki was awake, again. She still woke up every two hours. Sighing, she glanced at the mark on her wrist. She was connected with Zeref. She could sense his sadness. She wondered what could have him feeling so gloomy. She turned over, and her locket slipped out from under her t-shirt. She opened it to see the picture of her holding a small baby, part of the small photo was ripped off. The tears came before she could stop them. She cried into her pillow, her heart full of loneliness and longing.

* * *

In the strange dark room, Natsu pondered about the day's bizarre events; after being rescued, the Rebel Army being led by his childhood friend, and fellow Dragon Slayer, Yuuki Frost, who had gathered a small army of Wizards; Lyon, Shelly, Toby, Jura (Lamia Scale), Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Guild Master Bob (Blue Pegasus) Guild Master of Quarto Cerberus, Goldmine, also Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, the fake Salamander, Kageyama,Totomaru, Aria, Wally, Millianna, Sho, and some other wizards Natsu didn't know the names of. They led Fairy Tail to an underground base, which was very homey, and spacious, with a lot of winding tunnels. Rooms had been dug out for Wizards to sleep in, and there was one giant room where the army had their meetings. Due to their now further increased numbers, the tunnels were quite cramped. Erza had a reunion with Sho and her childhood friends, and also Jellal – who hugged her in thanks for her help, and as a way of apology for his actions. Natsu talked to Kageyama and Totomaru, before challenging the two to fights, then getting yelled at by Yuuki, who said no fighting in the tunnels – it might cause them to collapse. He then spoke to Yuuki, saying it was good to see her, and then hugged her…and stupidly kissing her. It was just a spur of the moment, he had missed her a great deal, and he had always had feelings for her…the feeling of her soft skin and familiar hugs had sent him over the edge, and caused him to kiss her. She was surprised, but Natsu pulled away quickly, apologised with a bright red face, and ran away very childlike to his room, and had remained there the rest of the evening scolding himself for his stupid reaction earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza stretched, yawning as she took in her surroundings. She was in a bed, her armour on the floor, next to her clothes, an arm's reach away from her. Erza felt a sense of dread as she heard a heavy snore next to her ear. Slowly, she turned her face towards the man next to her. Jellal.

_Ohgodwhut. _Was her initial reaction. Sleepily, she shook him awake. Jellal's brown eyes flickered open, as he gazed at the red head.

"Whut'sgoin'onErzah?" he muttered sleepily.

"We…did…_it!" _Erza hissed at him, shaking him more, her face as red as her hair.

"Yeah…so?" Jellal said sleepily.

"I…just…meeeh!" Erza whined, very OOC-ly. Jellal yawned, and pulled her to his chest.

"What are you worried about? Your comrades thinking badly of you?" he asked. Erza sighed.

"Yes, they will think me foolish for certain…some may even think me as traitorous, loving a man like you" Erza sighed.

"They're your family, aren't they? They should be happy for you, and if they aren't, they aren't worthy of a woman like you" he said sleepily, nuzzling her soft hair. Erza smiled.

* * *

When Zeref awoke the next morning, he felt very groggy and tired, and his back hurt, and his chest felt heavy with despair. His eyes ached from all the crying. He sensed that he was feeling all of this because that was what Yuuki felt. He didn't want Yuuki to be sad, so he tried to make himself feel cheery, which only made him frown because Yuuki didn't approve. He sighed, glaring down at his breakfast. He wasn't hungry. Neither was Yuuki, he sensed. Suddenly, he felt very cheerful and lively, and began chowing down his food like Yuuki always did.

* * *

When Yuuki woke up, her back hurt, and her chest was heavy with despair. She was groggy and tired, and her eyes ached from the crying last night. Sighing, she got dressed, and went to join the others for breakfast. Before she entered the room, she put a massive grin on her face, despite the despair she held inside. As she entered the room, various people grinned at her, save for Natsu who just looked away. She sighed; his kissing her was a little awkward. She had always liked him, but during the past two years, a lot of things had changed, and she wasn't sure how she felt about Natsu at the current time.

Lucy, one of the new members of Fairy Tail, offered Yuuki a seat next to her.

"Thanks, Lucy, it's nice to meet you, by the way, I heard loads about you, apparently you once beat up an army of Vulcans singlehandedly! That's quite some achievement!" Yuuki grinned. Lucy sweat dropped.

"That's not actually true, I don't know where that rumour came from…" she laughed nervously. Yuuki smiled, and began chowing down her food.

"So you're a celestial wizard, right? What keys do you have?" Yuuki asked, chowing down some food

"I have Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Gemi and Mini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, and some silver keys as well" Lucy said.

"Wow, you almost have all of the twelve zodiacs! That number's quite an achievement!" Yuuki said, quite surprised. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, when I first joined Fairy Tail the only zodiac keys I had were Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus!"

"Wow! That's still quite a lot!"

"Yeah...so what magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"Ice Dragon Slayer magic" Yuuki told her.

"Wow really?!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Yeah, also Ice Make magic as well, Gray taught me Ice Make, the Dragon Frostwing taught me Ice Dragon Slaying magic, and a little bit of Ice Make as well" she told Lucy.

"Awesome! What was Frostwing like? And _please _don't say you inherited Gray's stripping habit!" Lucy added, laughing a bit. (The other end of the table, Gray sneezed, and Juvia gave him a tissue)

"Eh, I only strip at appropriate times, and Frostwing's a very serious dragon, but he has a soft side, he trained me a lot, as well, and gave me nice clothes, I love him a lot, as a father of course" Yuuki said reminiscently. Lucy smiled at her. Yuuki grinned back.

"What?! Why?!" Sho suddenly yelled out at Erza and Jellal.

"Calm down Sho…" Erza hushed him.

"How can I calm down?! He's a monster! Why, Erza? After all he's done!"

"What's going on?" Lucy wondered.

"I know, Sho, but there is good in Jellal, and he's changed, Sho, he really has…can't you be happy for me?"

"Erza? What's going on?" Gray asked.

"Me and Jellal are together" she told him. Gray just stared.

"You have some balls, Jellal, just don't hurt 'er or you'll have me to answer too" Gray said.

"And me" Natsu said, mouth full of chicken – not very threatening.

"I'll staple your balls to a movin' train if you hurt Erza-chan, but I know you'll take care of her, isn't that right, Jellal?" Yuuki said innocently at a now very scared Jellal.

"All of Fairy Tail will have your ass for dinner if you hurt our Erza, so make sure you take good care of her, boy" Makarov said to Jellal, who was looking very pale. Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Thank you all for understanding" Erza said, Jellal nodded. Yuuki wondered if everyone would have the same reaction if she told them _her _secret. She was scared to tell them, though; worried about their reactions.

"How can you all just accept this?!" Sho yelled at them all. Yuuki thumped the table and stood up.

"Jellal makes Erza happy, and as her family, we should be happy that she's happy with the man she loves, got it?" Yuuki said, very seriously. Sho frowned for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right it's just-"

"No, I _am _right, no exceptions. Even if he was freakin' Zeref we should be happy for her"

"Really? Zeref?" Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"Erm…yeah?" Yuuki laughed nervously, silently cursing her stupidity.

Meanwhile, Zeref had gone from cheerful and relaxed, to tense and confused, to happy-ish, to sad, to angry, and to cursing himself. He wondered what was going on at Yuuki's end.

**((And there we have it! Random chapter is random. Hope y'all are liking it so far, I'll update soon, please review?**

**Also, a massive thank you to **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_** and **_**TenraiTsukiyomi**_** for their awesome reviews, **_**TenraiTsukiyomi**_** and **_**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever**_** for favouriting Sensory Link, **_**TenriTsukiyomi **_**and**_** pikapikacutieally **_**for following! And thank you ALL for the 72 veiws! Yeah, I check my stats a lot. Cx))**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions?

**((Aha, it just occurred to me I forgot the TBC in the last chapter. _ _" Feel welcome to throw shit at me when I forget to do the TBC thing at the bottom, ok? :D**

**Anywho, on with the next chapter!  
Random disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my OC and any other OCs I may or may not include, and most of the plot to this fanfic!**

**Please review.))**

Chapter 3: Confessions?

"_My name really is Zeref…" Zeref told the girl, Yuuki, whose eyes widened._

"_But that…that's not possible…Zeref's…not alive anymore…?"_

"_I am alive, see?" Zeref said, placing her hand on his chest, where his heart was beating. She stared at him, unsure what to think. She slipped her hand out of his grasp._

"_But…how?"_

"_I escaped, but I don't want to hurt anybody! I just want to be destroyed once and for all, by Natsu Dragneel" Zeref told her. Her eyes widened at Natsu's name, as she grabbed the hilt of her sword._

"_How do you know Natsu?" she spat fiercely, her eyes striking him with a deathly glare that easily intimidated most men – including Zeref._

"_I heard rumours of his power, and I thought he could be able to destroy me… once and for all" _

"_Why do you want to be destroyed?" Yuuki asked, her hand dropped from her sword's hilt._

"_Because, I am an enemy to mankind, and this world rejects me"_

"_What do you mean?" _

_Wordlessly, Zeref plucked a flower by her foot, and held it for a few seconds; Yuuki watched in surprise as the flower died in his hand._

"_Holy…" she muttered, surprised. _

"_Do you see what I mean now?" Zeref asked, his bottom lip trembling._

"_Yeah…" _

"_You must think I'm a freak, huh?" Zeref said sadly, looking away from the beautiful girl._

"_I…I don't really know what to think, this whole situation is just so-"_

"_GET BACK!" Zeref suddenly yelled at her. "RUN!"_

"_Bizzare?" she whimpered, as Zeref gripped his hair, yelling out in pain._

"_Run! Quick! Go!" he yelled, as some black magic surrounded him, threatening to burst out. Yuuki just watched, wide eyed. The energy suddenly shot out, and luckily Yuuki jumped down in time, as the magic energy killed all of the surrounding trees and plants around them. When it was gone, Yuuki looked up to see Zeref crying on the floor. She crawled over to him, and awkwardly touched his shoulder._

"_Erm…what's up?" she asked, unsure._

"_I-I don't want this! I hate killing things! I just can't….can't control my magic power! And I nearly killed you with it!" he sobbed._

"_It's…it's ok? I'm alive, see?" she placed his hand where her heart beat inside her chest. Zeref blushed at the feel of her soft chest, but stopped crying._

"_But I could have killed you…and you're so pretty" he said, bottom lip trembling again._

"_Er, thank you, but don't worry, I'm pretty sturdy!" she said cheerfully._

"_R-really?" Zeref sniffed._

"_Yep!" she grinned._

* * *

Yuuki sat on her room, playing with the locket round her neck, with the picture of her and a small child, with someone else ripped of the picture. The locket itself was silver in colour, with an elegant swirly pattern on the front – it had been given to her by Frostwing. The locket was very important to her. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said cheerfully, tucking away the locket. It was Erza.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Yuuki asked.

"I just came along to say thank you for earlier, I am very grateful. Sho's still not comfortable with the situation, but he is happy that I'm happy" Erza said.

"Ah, that's good, is that all you wanted to see me about?"

"There is one other thing"

"Oh yeah? Sit down, tell me all about it" Yuuki said. Erza sat down on the end of her Yuuki's bed, and began talking.

"Earlier you said even if I was with Zeref, everybody should be happy for me, which made me wonder why you said that" Erza told her. Yuuki swallowed.

"Er-chan, I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course"

"What I'm about to tell you…please don't tell anyone else…I'm not ready for them to know yet…and it's a very sensitive subject"

"I'll take it to the grave"

"Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Happy was poking a not very happy Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we got here" Happy said, floating by the moping Dragon Slayer.

"Nothing" he grunted.

"Doesn't look like nothing, what's the matter, boy?" Gildarts asked, jabbing Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot, Gildarts"

"What makes you say that? Woman troubles?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"What did you do?" Gildarts sighed.

"I kissed Yuuki…AWWW MAN!" he yelled suddenly, slamming his head onto the table so hard it made Gildarts wince.

"What's the matter with old dragon breath here?" Gray asked Gildarts, surprised when Natsu didn't retort to Gray's insult.

"He kissed-"

"NODON'TSAYITGILDARTSI'MSUCHANIDIOT!" Natsu yelled, surprising Happy, Gray and Gildats – the only people left in the breakfast room.

"Who'd he kiss?" Gray asked.

"Yuuki" Happy and Gildarts told him. Natsu groaned very loudly, slamming his head on the table again.

"So what's got him all depressed? Did she freeze his dick or somethin'?"

"No, she didn't freeze my anything, why'd you think that?" Natsu asked.

"Personal experience" Gray said, sweat dropping at the memory.

"Did she really?" Gildarts laughed loudly.

"Yeah…and it wasn't normal ice either, took _forever _to melt, and I thought my dick would fall off or somethin'" Gray said, joining Natsu in moping. Gildarts just laughed.

"So what happened to make you like this, Natsu?" Happy asked, floating by him.

"I ran away like a little girl" Natsu groaned, slamming his head again.

"Why? Did she pull away or somethin'?" Gray asked, recovered from his traumatic penis-freezing memory.

"No, she was just surprised, I pulled away too quick for her to pull away, and then ran off" Natsu moped.

"Why? Did her breath smell bad?" Happy asked.

"No, I just knew it was stupid of me to kiss her like that, and it was just a spur of the moment thing anyway…"

"So, you don't fancy her?" Gray asked. "I did a few years back, but then she went on that S-Class quest, and I just moved on, I like someone else now"

"Yeah…I like Yuuki a lot…" Natsu moaned.

"Do you like her like I like fish?" Happy asked his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yup"

"Woah! He's serious!" Happy cried, his mouth agape with shock. Gildarts chuckled.

"Yuuki, huh? Well if she didn't and hasn't yet frozen your dick, I'd say you're in with a pretty good chance with her, just talk to her, Natsu, what've you to lose? And with what's happening at the moment, one of you might die someday soon, and you'll never have told her your feelings for her" Gildarts advised Natsu, patting the youth's back. "Same goes for you and whoever it is you like, Gray"

Natsu suddenly shot up, his black eyes gleaming with determination.

"Alright, now I'm fired up!" and with that, he took off in the direction of Yuuki's room.

* * *

"Wow…I can't believe it!" Erza replied in shock to Yuuki's outrageous story, as the bluenette cried into Erza's shoulder.

"It's true" Yuuki sniffed, as she continued to cry into Erza's shoulder. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"No, you're not, you made a wise decision, and there is nothing wrong with what you did, love is not a crime, I do not think badly of you" Erza reassured her.

"Thank you, Er-chan" Yuuki sniffed, smiling at Erza, and wiping her eyes with a tissue. Erza smiled back. Suddenly, there was a knock on Yuuki's door.

"Come in!" Yuuki called out.

"Yo! Yuuki, it's me I wanted to…oh hey, Erza" Natsu said.

"Hello, Natsu" Erza replied.

"Hey Natsu, what is it?" she asked him, smiling at him.

"I, er, wanted to…erm…talk…to…you…?" Natsu stammered nervously, his face going red. Erza chuckled.

"I'll leave you to it, I'll see you later, Natsu, Yuuki" Erza waved, as she left the room.

"Take a seat, Natsu" Yuuki offered him kindly, as she threw her tissue in a nearby bin. Natsu frowned at her.

"Have you been cryin'?" Natsu asked her.

"It's not important, what did you want, Natsu?" she asked him happily.

"It does matter" Natsu ordered, staring down the blue-haired female in front of him.

"Eh, Zeref was crying, so you know…" she giggled, holding up her wrist to show Natsu the mark on her wrist.

"Oh, right…" Natsu replied, eyeing her unsurely.

"So what's up, then Natsu?"

"I just wanted to talk about yesterday, the thing is, Yuuki I like you…like…a _lot_" Natsu blushed, scratching his ear. Yuuki smiled at him.

"That's sweet, Natsu, and I like you too…but at the moment, love is the last thing on my mind, I'm sorry" Yuuki replied gently, squeezing the Dragon Slayer's hand gently. Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"It's ok, I understand" he sighed. Yuuki hugged him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe one day, if this all blows over, right now I have a lot going on, Natsu-kun" she whispered, kissing his cheek gently. Natsu squeezed her back; not wanting to let go, afraid what Gildarts' said would happen. Yuuki gently stroked his back, and the two stayed like that for a while, until Yuuki got a sharp pain on the left side of her right hand.

"Ow!" she cried, holding her hand.

"What's up?" Natsu asked her, confused.

"Eh, Zeref cut his hand, the jerk" she said, biting down on her hand (Back in his castle, Zeref yelled out in pain again as he had a sharp pain around the cut he had received on a sticking out nail he had accidently caught his hand on).

Natsu kissed her, this time not pulling back, as she began to kiss him back; their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, as Natsu placed his hand on her hip, and his other between her shoulder blades. One of her hands strayed up to Natsu's cheek, and stroked it gently.

**((Hopefully the pic shows up, if it doesn't, it's basically Natsu and Yuuki kissing, all vewwy sweet. Natsu's scarf's the wrong colour though, don't blame me! w If it doesn't show, I'll post it on DeviantArt, and link y'all to that, because I'm sad and have nothing else better to do.))**

The kiss continued for a minute, until they both pulled away in need of air. Natsu still had his his hand on her wasit, as he glanced at her. She smiled at him, blushing. He smiled back, going to retract his hand, but Yuuki stopped him, and pecked his lips once more. Natsu kept the kiss going, and held her close. She shifted onto her knees, as she was pulled closer to Natsu. She wasn't sure if she should break the kiss or not – she did like Natsu, despiteall that had happened to her, but she wasn't sure if kissing Natsu was good for him. Once he learned the truth about her, it would break his magnifecent heart. But she just couldn't bring herself to stop the kiss, as Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gently nibbled at it, before her own tongue found itself exploring Natsu's mouth. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted sweet – everything she expected it to be. The hand on her waist slowly stroked her side upwards, until it found itself tracing her jawbone. Natsu was thoroughly enjoying the kiss; her lips were soft, and warm, like the rest of skin – which was something that had always confused Natsu – wasn't she an Ice Wizard? His hand then reached to her hair, and he gently held the back of her head, his other arm pulling her waist towards him. He needed more of her…her skin, her scent…it was overwhelming. One of her knees found itself leaning into Natsu's crotch as he pulled her closer, which made Natsu moan slightly, as he felt himself harden at the pressure on his crotch. Her scent was driving him crazy, and the kiss intensified, getting more rough and forceful – more like the Natsu Yuuki knew, which made Yuuki giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked huskily, his eyes burning with passion.

"Nothin', I'm just being dumb, I'm not hurting you am I? My knee's sort of…crushing your crotch" she blushed.

"Nah, it's fine" Natsu replied, before kissing her again, this time slowly pushing her down on the bed, and settling between her legs. Yuuki could feel a hard lump pressing into her thigh, and went 50 shades of red **((Bad reference is bad?))**. Natsu could barely contain himself; his Dragon Slayer senses were driving him crazy about the girl underneath him. He wanted her so bad. Yuuki's Dragon Slayer senses were driving her insane as well; Natsu's scent was so thick and heavy, but she just couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeref was hiding under his bed; his face very red – he felt hot all over…especially down _there_. Then it hit him; was Yuuki having sex with someone? _How dare she! _Zeref felt his anger surge through him, and crawled out from under his bed, and began pacing and seething around the room, half wanting to kill both her and whoever she was with.

* * *

Yuuki suddenly broke of the kiss, just as Natsu gave her a small lovebite on her neck. Zeref knew, and he was angry.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Natsu breathed, still on top of her.

"Zeref's pissed, I forgot abot the spell Meredy cast on us" she growled, Zeref's anger radiating around her. Natsu rolled off of her, and let her sit up.

"Damn…wait, but why is he mad? It's not up to him what you do" Natsu frowned.

"He's probably mad 'cause he's getting jealous" she growled.

"Jealous? Why'd he be jealous? I know you're hot and all, but the dude doesn't even know you, does he?" Natsu asked, only to be ignored by Yuuki, who was deep in thought; she wondered if she could get Zeref to calm down by calming _her_self down. It didn't work. Suddenly, he was very calm, so much so it was scary. She knew he was up to something…but what?

"Yuuki? What's the matter? Natsu asked, stroking her arm.

"Zeref's up to something…he suddenly got all calm" she told him. Natsu could hear the tension in her voice.

Suddenly, Meredy burst into the room.

"Yuuki! The east Magnolia forest is on fire!" Meredy told her. Yuuki's eyes widened with horror. She got up, sprinting from the room, she had to get there _now _before it was too late.

_/TBC/_

**((Cliffhanger! I'm evil like that. :3**

**And lookey! I remebered the TBC! :D **

**Hope y'all enjoyed this very odd and steamy chapter! Please review? O:3))**


	4. Announcement!

**Apologies for this, but as you know, the picture for my last chapter didn't post on there, and I didn't think it would, anyway, as I said, I'd put it on DeviantArt if any of y'all wanna see it, here's the link, .minus the spaces, get rid of the spaces - wouldn't let me post the link properly. o.o**

strawberryninja15. /#/ d5cjcln

**Remember...no spaces!**


	5. Chapter 4: Burning

**((Thank you to**_** TenraiTsukiyomi **_**for two more awesome reviews! And my user name for DeviantArt is StrawberryNinja15, the URL to my profile was awkward, despite all ofmy efforts…so yeah, there's my DA name. :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter, and please review! I liek reviews. :3))**

Chapter 4: Burning

_Zeref and Yuuki ambled along the forest path, looking for a source of water; Yuuki had decided that Zeref was obviously not very dangerous at the current time, and needed help surviving more than anything else; she couldn't live with herself if she just let a harmless person be left on their own to possibly die; but if the time came, and Zeref became a dangerous man once more, she would immediately warn the magic council, or failing that, use Iced Shell. Although she did wonder what that would do; whether it would keep him frozen with her for the rest of time, or just slow him down…or even nothing at all. Using Iced Shell would be a huge sacrifice on her behalf, but she hoped it wouldn't be one she'd make in vain. _

"_Oh, I found some water, Yuuki" Zeref said, pointing out the small lake. Yuuki grinned._

"_Brilliant, I'm thirsty as hell!" she said, running over to lake, and gulping down water like there was no tomorrow. From behind her, Zeref watched in awe; how could someone drink water _that _fast? Remembering his own thirst, he decided to join her, taking small sips from water he gathered in his hand._

"_You're not gonna get much like that; you've got to just dunk your whole head in, that way you get much more, much quicker; therefore quenching your thirst in a non-graceful, yet successful manor" she told him, her face soaked, and most of her hair dripping. Zeref sweat dropped. _

"_Hmm…while we're here I think I'm gonna have a lil' swim, care to join me?" she asked, stripping off her clothes. Zeref literally squeaked._

"_WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!" Zeref yelled, his face going bright red as he covered his eyes. Yuuki laughed._

"_Sorry, me and Natsu went swimming a lot when we went on missions together" she giggled. Zeref heard a splash, and got sprayed with some water, as Yuuki jumped into the lake. Zeref looked to see Yuuki submerge from the water._

"_Aah, it's nice in here; you should join me, Zeref!"_

"…_.Do _all _ice wizards strip?" Zeref asked, casting a look at the pile of clothes next to him._

"_Yep, pretty much!"_

* * *

Without hesitation, Yuuki sprinted off in the direction of the East Magnolia forest; their underground rebel base wasn't far from the forest, but Yuuki wished it was closer.

_Just what the FUCK does Zeref think he's doing?! _Was the thought roaming around Yuuki's mind, as she headed for the destination; as she grew closer, she could see the orange glow emanating from the flames of the forest. She could hear the others behind her; calling her name – but she wouldn't stop. Even as they caught up to her, and Jellal grabbed her arm to stop her as they begged her not to go in there, she just yelled at Erza to explain, before wrenching her arm from Jellal's grip, and heading into the burning forest.

"Erza? What's this all about?" Gray asked, as Yuuki disappeared into the inferno.

"I have to go after her!" Natsu roared, about to run after her, but Erza stopped him.

"We need to put out the flames first; Natsu, you eat as much as you can, Gray, Lyon, you freeze the the flames, Juvia, you use your magic to put out the fire, and anyone else that can help put out the flames, please do so!" Erza ordered over the roar of the flames. They followed her orders, putting the flames out with immense speed; as they used Happy, Carla and Pantherlily to fly above the forest – except for Juvia, who just turned into a water body, and used that to stay up high, from the clearing, Totomaru controlled the fire; keeping it from spreading further. They all then went back to Erza, confirming most of the fire had been put out; Yuuki still hadn't returned.

"Erza, what's going on?" Gray asked seriously.

"Porlyusica's house is in there" Erza told them. "Porlyusica is looking after Yuuki's son, because Yuuki didn't want him to get caught up in the rebel army"

"Yuuki has a son?!" Natsu roared in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Isn't she a little young for kids?" Wakaba raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the father?" Macao asked.

"That's not my place to say" Erza told them. "The only reason she hasn't told you all this yet, is because she wasn't ready to tell you; and she was afraid of your reactions, so please don't judge her for not telling you all about this herself"

They all nodded.

Just then, two figures emerged from the forest; Porlyusica, who was mostly unharmed, save for a few minor scratches and burns, and Yuuki who was bleeding from multiple burns on her legs, and arms, and one on her cheek; was holding a small baby. Wendy ran up to the two, ready for healing, but the two of them just waved her off.

"My injuries are only minor, I will be ok" Porlyusica told the young girl.

"I don't care about my injuries, they aren't that bad" Yuuki coughed, limping slightly. Natsu came and supported her.

"N-Natsu?" she coughed.

"I don't care that you have a baby with someone, I still love you, and even if you didn't feel the same way, I'll protect you _both _with my life" Natsu growled determinedly. Yuuki's eyes widened, and filled with tears she didn't bother hiding. Natsu smiled at her.

"Yuuki, hold your head high; you're a member of Fairy Tail, you should share your tears and pain with the rest of us, we will always be here to support you, no matter what" Makarov told her in that serious tone he uses for those sorts of situations. Yuuki then started wailing, as she clutched her child to her chest, and Natsu held her waist; the rest of Fairy Tail shared her tears, and in the distance, so did Zeref, as he understood his grave mistake; he had nearly killed his own son, again.

* * *

Back in her room, Yuuki was accompanied by her baby Ryfar, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy. Yuuki held her baby close, afraid to let him go. Erza and Jellal sat stood by Natsu and Lucy, who watched Wendy heal Yuuki's wounds, whilst Happy and Carla floated by Yuuki's bed.

"So…Zeref's your baby's father?" Lucy asked Yuuki, still a bit shocked by the whole thing. Yuuki had told her army that Zeref was Ryfar's father; something they had already guessed.

"Yeah, it's a long story" Yuuki sighed.

"We understand, you love Zeref…and you can't help who you fall in love with" Erza said.

"That's not it…I don't love Zeref anymore, I did until he went on a rampage and tried to kill Ryfar and me, and I will absolutely _not _have anybody hurt my son, and my love for him died even further when the Ultimate Magic World was created, and even further tonight, I hate Zeref with every part of me" she hissed venomously, although somewhere deep down, she still cared for Zeref, despite her deep hatred of him.

"Why did Zeref try to kill you both that other time?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, he suddenly just got really angry, and tried to kill us, but I got away before he could do us any harm, he might be strong, but he's not all that fast" Yuuki told them.

"It's good you got away, Zeref killed Zancrow, a member of Grimoire Heart, in an instant because he was angry…and Zeref's anger is very scary…I can't imagine what that must have felt like" Lucy sympathised. Yuuki nodded. Wendy began to bandage Yuuki's wounds.

"You'll have to keep the wounds bandaged up for a while, and make sure to change the bandages every hour. Your burns are quite serious, so they might scar, especially the one on your thigh, just take it easy for a few days, ok?" Wendy told Yuuki.

"Will do" Yuuki smiled. "Thank you, Wendy"

Wendy smiled. "Is Ryfar hurt at all?"

"No, he's fine, thank you for asking" Yuuki smiled.

"He's so cute!" Wendy giggled, looking at the small baby, who gurgled in response. Yuuki chuckled. Natsu smiled, thankful that Ryfar was ok, and that Yuuki had her son back, and was happy.

"He's like a tiny ball of happiness!" Happy laughed, flying around the room. Yuuki laughed.

"I think the expression's bundle, but whatever you say, Happy" she grinned. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Happy and even Carla chuckled.

"Anyway, I'd like to talk to Yuuki in private, if you all don't mind?" Natsu asked the group loitering in Yuuki's room. They nodded, and left the room. Natsu sat on the bed, next to Yuuki, who leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Natsu" she sighed.

"What for?" Natsu asked.

"Well I can't just imagine you're ok with me being the mother to Zeref's baby…"

"Well, I've got to say it stung a lot, to find that out, and I now further dislike Zeref, but you're still Yuuki, and I still love you, nothing can change that" Natsu told Yuuki, putting his arm around her shoulders, and stroking her hair. Yuuki remembered she did that to Zeref whenever he was down, which was a lot, then shook the memory out of her head, and focused on Natsu.

"Thank you for understanding…but Natsu, you deserve better than me, you deserve someone who's not likely to break your heart…someone like Lucy, or Wendy, not me…" Yuuki told him.

"I don't want anyone else, I just want you, and I'm not afraid to tell the world I love you, Yuuki Frost, and I know you feel the same way, I can see it in your eyes…but I can and will wait until you're ready to tell me that; until then…I'll leave you to your thoughts" Natsu said, getting up, and kissing Yuuki's forehead, before leaving the room.

Yuuki sighed, she was so confused at the moment; she had lingering feelings for the father of her child, whom she hated with a burning passion, and she also had strong feelings for the Dragon Slayer she grew up with. In her mind, the choice between the two was clear…but in her heart…she just didn't know. And if there was something she had always been told, it was to follow your heart.

_/TBC/_

**((EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. SO MANY FEELS. I hope you all liked this very heartfelt chapter, and I will update soon! Please review!))**


	6. Chapter 5: Pain

**((I am back! Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writer's block, but then I read Fairy Tail manga with Zeref in it, and my muse returned! Also, I feel that my Zeref is a little ooc, so I'm going to try my best to keep him in character.**

**Also, I'd like to know what you all would like to happen – it would help if I get writer's block again!  
Many thanks to my usual Reviewers, **_**TenraiTsukiyomi **_**and **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart! **_**Muchly appreciated as per! :3**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and please review? :3))**

Chapter 5: Pain

"_C'mon, Zeref, stop being a prude! Join me, I'm not fully naked! I'm wearing a bikini!" Yuuki giggled at him, swimming up to where he sat on the bank of the lake. _

"_What's a bikini?" Zeref asked._

"_A two-piece swimsuit"_

"…_What's that?" _

_Yuuki giggled, and came out of the water, and sat next to Zeref. He blushed at her attire…or lack of. _

"This _is a bikini" Yuuki chuckled._

"_I gathered" Zeref coughed, determined not to look at her _at all. _Cursed bikini. Yuuki giggled at him again. "What's so funny?" he demanded of the young girl._

"_You, you're such a prude; most of the boys back at my guild would be all over me by now!" she giggled, with a bit of a sweat drop._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup, I even had to freeze a few of their dicks, especially Gray's and Loke's; they're always trying to pick me up, the annoying jerks! Gotta love 'em though; Loke's sweet at heart, and Gray's a very close friend of mine" Yuuki smiled to the sky reminiscently. _

"…_What's a dick?"_

"_Another word for penis, you know, that thing in between your legs" _

"_Oh…" was Zeref's reply, as he cast a glance at his crotch._

"_It's weird…" Yuuki sighed._

"_What is? My penis?"_

"..._Erm...__No,not that..it's t__hat you're supposed to be the evilest, darkest Mage in the entire world…but…to me you seem like an innocent little boy…and I sure as hell did _not _expect you to be a kid that looks the same age as me, who seems to hate his own life – it's just too bizarre" _

"_Are you saying I'm bizarre?"_

"…_Well, you're supposedly the darkest Mage in all of Earthland's history, but appear to be a boy who hates the life he spent most of killing people, and in turn, wants to stop killing people…so….little bit, yeah!" Yuuki chuckled, rubbing the back of her head._

"_I see, it does sound odd when you put it that way" Zeref nodded._

"_Yup! So anyway, why do you want Natsu to destroy you?"_

"_Because then I can't bring any more harm to life…my very existence causes harm to everything nearby; I'm surprised you haven't left yet…"_

"_I haven't left because turning my back on someone who needs help would weigh on my mind for the rest of my life; I can see good and bad in everyone; including you, Zeref…you have the potential to be good, and help others, if you seek to…if not, you will fall into the hands of destruction – if I can, I'd like to show you the light, I'll show you how to enjoy life, and help you find your reason for living!" Yuuki told him, offering her hand out to him with a small smile. Tears rolled down Zeref's cheek, as he took the young girl's hand._

* * *

Zeref sighed. That was one of the happiest memories he had with Yuuki; most of them were happy, to be quite honest; like when she took him to lots of different places, each a special meaning to her, and when she told him she loved him, and their first kiss, and the first time they made love…they all played on Zeref's mind, over and over. But the happiest moment the two had shared was holding their new-born son, together.

If only Zeref hadn't screwed everything up…she'd still be by his side, and he'd still have the son he loved so dearly.

* * *

Back in her room, Yuuki felt Zeref's pain; it seems like his goal was not to kill Ryfar, but that Zeref thought the Rebel base was there, so attacked it in hope of Yuuki sensing his pain. Yuuki only knew that from the crying she knew Zeref had been doing, and the feeling of regret and remorse at the thought of nearly killing their son. Again.

Yuuki cast a curios look at her baby son, and sighed; he was so much like his father – black hair, same skin tone, same nose and mouth…the only thing Yuuki saw of herself in her boy was his pale blue eyes.

Ryfar giggled, his tiny fist waving in the air, trying to touch his mother's cheek – but the chubby arm was not long enough. Yuuki smiled, and leant in to kiss her baby's forehead; his fist grazed her collar bone. When she leaned back, his fist was still happily waving in the air. Yuuki smiled, and took her son's tiny hand in her own, and kissed it very gently.

"He's adorable" Lucy said, smiling at Yuuki from Yuuki's doorway.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Yuuki asked, surprised by Lucy's visit.

"I just thought I'd tell you, it's time for dinner"

"Oh…it's just I can't really leave Ryfar here on his own, and it'll be too loud for him at the dining room, so I'll just eat later" Yuuki smiled.

"Porlyusica said she'll watch him, she said you need to eat with the others – it might look bad, and to be honest, I agree"

"You make a fair point but…I can't keep doing this to Porlyusica…"

"She said it's fine, she doesn't mind, anyway, let's get going – you know how Porlyusica hates to be kept waiting!" Lucy grinned. Yuuki grinned back, as she picked up Ryfar, and walked with Lucy to Porlyusica room.

* * *

Natsu was eating in silence. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone; not even Happy. He sat there, devouring plate after plate of food, and only stopping when someone said he needs to lay easy on the supplies; the food is to share, not just for Natsu and they can only get food every so often. The poor Dragon Slayer had a lot on his right mind now; i.e, Yuuki. How is she? Does she love Zeref even a tiny bit still? When it was just those two, in her room, before Natsu found out about her child with Zeref…Natsu could barely contain himself; his Dragon Slayer instincts were driving him crazy with her scent, her feel, her taste, the sound of her breathing…Natsu felt as if he was on fire; he was so hot, especially in his nether regions, that he was genuinely surprised he didn't burst into flames there and then. But it made him curios; do all males feel like that? Or is it just the Dragon Slayers?

The sound of glass breaking then broke Natsu out of his confused thoughts.

"Carla!" Wendy gasped, as aforementioned Exceed stared blankly into space.

"What's the matter with her, is it a vision?" Erza asked.

"It must be!" Wendy fretted, nervously poking Carla.

* * *

In her visions, Carla saw terrible things; blood, death, and fighting – but that was all a blur. The main part was the image of Natsu sobbing over Yuuki's dead body, and metres away lay Zeref's dead body. Natsu and Yuuki, in the vision, were drenched in blood. Carla then saw all the other members of Fairy Tail and the rebel army sobbing after the loss of Yuuki, and for Natsu's broken heart.

When the vision ended, Carla didn't say any of what happened; she just told them all it was too hazy to make out. Later, however, she told Wendy.

"What?!" the little Dragon Slayer yelped. Carla nodded.

"It was awful, she was just there in his arms, and he was sobbing, and screaming, like a dying animal…they were both drenched in blood" Carla teared up.

"That's awful…we have to tell them about this right away!" Wendy said, jumping to her feet.

"No!" Carla yelped.

"Why not? If we do, maybe we can stop it happening, we could spare Yuuki-san's life, and Natsu-san's heart!" Wendy argued.

"No…we can't stop fate, Wendy, I know this will eventually happen. Yuuki and Zeref will die together. There's nothing we can do to stop it; after all, if one of them dies, the other will too" Carla argued back.

"…You're right! I have a plan, come with me, Carla!"

_/TBC/_

**((And there you have Chapter 5! Like I said, please tell me what you would like to happen! Thank you all for reading, and please review? Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!))**


	7. Chapter 6: Loneliness

**((Le 6****th**** Chapter! Thank you to **_**TenraiTsukiyomi **_**again for their 5****th**** review! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and as usual please review!))**

Chapter 6: Loneliness

"…_Is this really necessary?" Zeref asked, raising an eyebrow as Yuuki erected a tent._

"_Yeah, I can smell a storm a few miles away, and we don't wanna get rained on, do we?" Yuuki told him._

"_Fair point…but don't the surrounding trees act as shelter?" _

"_Yeah, but not _enough_ shelter, so neh" _

"_Neh?" Zeref asked._

"_Neh!" Yuuki said boldly._

"_Neh…" Zeref frowned curiously._

_Eventually, Yuuki got the tent up, and crawled inside with her backpack. Zeref cautiously peered inside._

"_Well come in then!" Yuuki grinned patting the floor next to her. A torch hung from the top of the inside of the tent, serving as a light. Zeref crawled in next to her, as she lay out a mat and a sleeping bag._

"_Hmm, I just thought, you don't have a sleeping bag, do you? You must get cold at night!" _

"_A little bit, but I have my toga, it serves as a blanket sometimes" Zeref told her._

"_You can have my sleeping bag if you want, I've got a blanket I can use in my bag" Yuuki smiled._

"_But won't you get cold-"_

"_I'm an ice wizard, I don't get cold" Yuuki laughed._

"_Oh, of course…" _

"_So here, take my sleeping bag, I can get another one tomorrow in the town nearby" Yuuki said, handing Zeref the sleeping bag._

"_Thank you…erm, Yuuki, how do I use this 'sleeping bag'?" he asked._

"_There's a zip here…" Yuuki told him, undoing the zip, "You go inside the sleeping bag, and then zip the zip back up" _

"_Ok" Zeref said, wriggling into the very warm sleeping bag, getting rather drowsy. He zipped up the zip, as Yuuki got out a very thin looking blanket, and switched off the torch._

"_Night Zeref" she mumbled sleepily._

"_Goodnight Yu-"he was interrupted by a loud snore, and Yuuki flipping over, her arm landing next to his head, and her leg over his, as Zeref lay straight and stiff as a board._

* * *

How Zeref missed Yuuki's loud snoring, and her tossing and turning as she slept, and her occasional talking in her sleep. She often said funny things, like "Natsu that's my apple, get your paws off", or "Gray don't make me freeze your dick again" - very random things that amused, and confused Zeref. Sometimes she just said people's names, Like Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna – mainly people Zeref didn't know, but eventually she started saying Zeref's name in her sleep…accompanied with "Don't touch my cake", followed by an explanation as to what cake is. Zeref missed Yuuki a lot, but he was still angry with her for when she had sex with someone else. Or at least that's what he thought she had done - the feelings she were having at the time felt very sexual to Zeref, which left him wondering who the man was that had caused Yuuki to have these feelings, and vowed to repay him for touching _his _Yuuki.

* * *

Natsu was on his own, as usual these days, when Happy, accompanied by Gray and Gildarts came up to him – he had been drinking sake in his room.

"What do you want?" he slurred at the three concerned males.

"We're worried about you, Natsu" Gray told the drunk male. Over the past few days, Natsu had gotten paler, and gained purple bags under his eyes. His pink hair was all over the place.

"Yeah, as if you care, fuckin' stripper boy" Natsu slurred, gulping down some more sake. Gildarts smacked the sake away from him, leaving it to smash on the floor.

"What did you do that for, asshole?!" Natsu growled, getting to his feet.

"I think you've had enough sake, Natsu" Gildarts responded, his arms folded as he towered above the drunken youth.

"Fuck off, Gildarts, I don't need you lecturin' me, I don't give two shits about what you, or stripper boy, or the fuckin' flyin' cat have to say!" Natsu slurred angrily.

"Natsu…" Happy sniffed.

Gray and Gildarts punched Natsu in the face and stomach, making him groan in pain.

"You're pathetic, Natsu" Gray told Natsu.

"You're a mess , boy" Gildarts sighed.

"Like I give a fuck!" Natsu coughed. "I think I'm gonna puke…"

Happy sniffed again, trying not to cry.

"Can't you see you're hurting people acting like this? Everyone's worried about you, man" Gray told Natsu, a concerned look in his eye.

"Really? Who?"

"Everyone; Me, Gildarts, Happy – especially Happy – Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, all of Fairy Tail, basically – and the rest of the army" Gray told him.

"Yuuki's worried about you as well, and she blames herself for your behaviour" Gildarts mentioned to Natsu.

"She does?"

"Yep, so please, for the sake of everyone, stop acting like this!" Gray ordered. Natsu sniffed.

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore…" Natsu confessed, looking at the floor.

"Talk to Yuuki" Gildarts suggested. "Or us, or anyone. We're all willing to help you. But you do need to talk to Yuuki"

"Yeah…I know…"

"C'mon, man let's clean you up" Gray reassured Natsu, supporting him to his feet again.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked, his words still slurring.

"To get you in the shower, you reek of booze and sweat" Gray joked slightly.

"And to empty your stomach, that'd be a good idea" Gildarts chuckled.

"You look like you could do with some sleep" Happy suggested floating him.

"Some coffee will help sober you up, so I'll go find you some" Gildarts said, strolling away.

"Happy, go get Natsu some clean clothes, k?" Gray asked Happy, who nodded and flew back to their room. Gray then half carried, and half dragged a drunken Natsu to the shower room.

"I feel sick…" Natsu slurred. Gray sighed, and carried him to a nearby toilet, in which Natsu vomited up his guts. Gray rubbed Natsu's back as he coughed and spluttered into the toilet.

"I think I'm done pukin' now" Natsu mumbled, spitting into the toilet bowl.

"Good" Gray said, picking Natsu up again and dragging him to the shower.

"Can you stand?" Gray asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, my back is killing me from hauling your ass around everywhere" Gray chuckled. Natsu half smiled.

"Thank you, Gray, for helping me out…I was bein' a right jerk earlier" Natsu coughed guiltily.

"It's ok, come on get in the shower" Gray ordered, patting Natsu's back.

"What? I'm not getting naked in front of you!" Natsu yelled defensively.

"I'm not gonna watch you dumbass!" Gray yelled back.

"Owww, let's not yell, my head's poundin'" Natsu winced.

"Alright, I'm gonna turn away now so you can get in the shower" Gray said, turning his back to Natsu. He only turned back around when he heard the shower start up, and got rid of Natsu's dirty and smelly clothes, and then flushed the vomit-filled toilet. Happy then arrived along with Gildarts; Happy carrying a change of clothes for Natsu, Gildarts a coffee and sandwich for Natsu.

"How is he?" Happy asked.

"Better, he puked his guts up, which wasn't pretty, and then got in the shower" Gray said. Happy and Gildarts nodded, as Natsu yelled for a towel. Happy floated over and handed one to him, one paw over his eyes. Natsu emerged from the shower with wet hair, and looked a lot fresher, smelling of pomegranates, not a sweaty brewery. Gildarts handed him the coffee.

"This should help you sober up a bit more" Gildarts told him, as he gulped down the coffee.

"The sandwich will help you feel a bit better, and fill up your empty stomach" Happy said, handing over the sandwich.

"Got it, thanks" Natsu said, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Now all you need is some sleep, and you should be feelin' fine" Gildarts grinned.

"Eh, I'll skip on the sleep, I'll get some later – I'm gonna go talk to Yuuki now" Natsu told them.

"What? But you still look like a mess! …And you're in a towel…" Gray pointed out.

"I'll get dressed first"

"Still, you need a bit more colour to ya, boy, and you need to get rid of those bags – you don't want her seein' you like this" Gildarts advised.

"He's got a point, Natsu" Gray agreed. Natsu chewed his lip.

"So, shall I sleep for a while then?" he asked.

"I think you should, it'll do you some good" Gray patted his shoulder. Natsu nodded, and the three other males left the room whilst Natsu got dressed.

* * *

Later, Yuuki had called a meeting, which meant, for Natsu, no talk with her. She had announced that they were going to attempt to save the Magic Council, which first involved several teams, put together by Cana's divination.

"My predictions have come through; the teams are: Natsu, Gray and Laxus. Levy, Evergreen, Elfman and Erza. Yuuki, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy. Lucy, Me, Wendy and Carla. Lyon, Juvia, Jellal and Meredy. Ultear, Wakaba and Macao. Gildarts, Bixlow and Fried…those are the right amount of numbers, right Yuuki?" Cana asked.

"Yep, perfect…although the teams are a little odd" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's what the cards say…" Cana said, double checking the cards.

"I'm with Juvia" Lyon grinned giddily.

"I want to be with Gray-sama" Juvia wailed. Gray just sweatdropped at their messed up love-triangle.

"It should be fine, just remember, our goal is to rescue as many members of the magic council as possible, team Natsu will be stationed on the east side of Zeref's castle, Team Levy will be stationed on the north, Team Me will go in through the front gates, Team Lucy - the back gates. Team Lyon will be stationed on the west side of the castle, Team Ultear will be stationed on the south, team Gildarts you three will be posted at separate points around the castle; Fried I want you to set up some runes so none of the Dark Wizards or Zeref can follow us when we leave, and the three of you will take care of any dark wizards trying to escape, or follow…or you can just step in if there's a huge ass fight, is that clear to everyone?" Yuuki asked.

"It's clear…but what do we do _after _that?" Fried asked.

"I was getting to that" Yuuki insisted. "After I give out the signal – it'll be a huge pillar of ice - you all infiltrate and try to get to the dungeon where the magic council will be held – those that try to stop you, get rid of _immediately_" Yuuki ordered.

"As in kill, seriously injure, or K.O?" Gajeel asked.

"Whatever floats your boat, just try to get out as many Magic Council members as possible, that all clear?" Yuuki asked.

"Yep!" everyone called out.

"Good, those that are stayin' here, be on standby for if we need backup, ok?" Yuuki ordered the others, who nodded.

"We leave in an hour"

**((DUNDUNDUN? I dunno. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon! Cx**

**Please review?))**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mission: Part 1

**((Le 7****th**** chapter! And apologies, I forgot the **_**/TBC/ **_**for the last chapter! I won't forget again. Cx Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and please review? I'm nearly at ten now, thanks to **_**TenraiTsukiyomi! **_**Muchly appreciated! And thank you to my two new followers **_**AnimeOtaku123 **_**and **_**TroublesomeZz**_**! Also muchly appreciated! And thank you **_**whiteraven95 **_**for favouriting! Sorry for taking a while to update – I've been busy finishing coursework for when I get back to school, but its nearly done! And by nearly done…I mean I have to analysis still. ._.  
I HATE analysis. It sucks big, hairy ant balls.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling, please enjoy this brand spanking new chapter of Sensory Link! ^_^))**

Chapter 7: The Mission Part 1

_Zeref and Yuuki had been travelling around together for a few months now, and Zeref was used to Yuuki's snoring, talking and rolling about in her sleep. Occasionally, she even snuggled up to Zeref, without her realising - which made Zeref feel very awkward, for lack of a better word. _

_The two were currently ambling along, looking for a source of water, when a huge bear appeared in front of them._

"…_That's…inconvenient…" Yuuki stared at the bear, her mouth hanging open. Zeref grabbed her hand, and pulled her, trying to run away, but she yanked him back._

"_We need to play dead; it'll leave us alone if we do" she whispered, pulling him down slowly to the ground with her. The two played dead for a few minutes, as the bear sniffed them, then continued sauntering along. They waited a few minutes, before sitting up, both extremely relieved that Yuuki's theory worked. Yuuki grinned at Zeref, and pulled him into a hug._

"_We're alive! God I'm relieved!" Yuuki laughed. _

"_Y-Yes" Zeref said awkwardly as Yuuki's body was pressed against his. _

"_Zeref?" she asked, pulling away to look him in the eye, but kept her arms around him. Zeref's cheeks were red. "What's wrong?"_

"_Don't look down" Zeref ordered, crushing the female to his chest._

"_Erm…Zeref…I like oxygen!" she croaked._

"_Sorry!" he yelped, letting her go._

"_So what was that about looking down?" she asked, going to do so._

"_No!" Zeref cried, jumping on top of the female._

"_Zeref…what…just what the _hell _are you doing?" Yuuki asked, her temple throbbing. "And what's that poking my leg?" _

"_NOTHING. It's your imagination; you're hallucinating!"_

"_You have a boner don't you?" Yuuki asked._

"_What's a boner?"_

"_Your dick is hard" _

"...Y_ou're gonna freeze it aren't you?" Zeref fretted, as he got off of her._

"…_Maybe…" _

"_I'm sorry, it was just that you were all pressed against me…and no female has done that before…especially one with such a big chest!" he rambled. Yuuki sweatdropped. _

"_Erm…ok…" she said lamely._

"_Please don't freeze me!" he wailed._

"_I won't" she sweatdropped. Zeref collapsed from relief…into Yuuki's chest._

"_Pervert" she mumbled, pushing him away._

* * *

Natsu glared at the pillar of ice that had just shot its way up into the sky; signalling the separate teams to attack. He glared at the pillar of ice like it was someone who had insulted his friends, or guild…Natsu had a bad feeling about this mission Yuuki had set up. She had given them all very clear and easy to access escape routes - should they need it, and had allowed Fried to set up some extra runes as 'presents' for Zeref's minions. Natsu had wanted to talk to Yuuki, but due to his need of sleep, he didn't get the chance to before she called the emergency meeting.

His trainof though was interrupted by a group of Dark Mages confronting Natsu, Gray and Laxus - however the three of them were quick to take them all down. The three eventually made it into the castle, and on their way to the dungeon, only for it to be blocked by a mountainous Mage, with thick, black hair reaching to his shoulders, and a square jaw. His eyes danced a bright yellow upon their arrival.

"Gihi" the Mage giggled. "Opponents"

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled, turning the floor into ice.

"Gray you idiot that'll make us slip!" Natsu yelled.

"It could also make that guy slip too, idiot!" Gray yelled back.

"You two! This is not a time for fighting, we need to work together to bring down the enemy, and rescue the magic council, and Gray, your clothes…" Laxus sweatdropped.

"Gah!" Gray yelped, at his now naked – save for his boxers – form.

"Are you clowns finished talking now?" said the mountain of a mage, whose eyes were now a dull and murky, mud brown.

"His eyes changed colour…?" Gray thought out loud.

"Let's get 'im, guys!" Natsu grinned, his fists lighting up with flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza and Levy were busy taking down Dark Mages – still outside, whilst Elfman and Evergreen bickered over god knows what.

"Hey, lovebirds! Think you could help us out?!" Levy managed to yell at the two, who immediately turned bright red.

"We're not lovebirds!" the two firmly denied.

"Don't care, come help us!" Levy yelled, as another mage sprang at her.

* * *

Lucy's team had found a cell full of Magic Council members, and were smuggling them out, when the group were stopped by three mysterious figures blocking the path, all dressed in black kimonos, with white hair, and white face maska; Lucy could only see their dark red eyes, which deeply unnerved her.

"Wendy, Carla, take the escape route, and get the Magic Council members out of here!" Cana ordered. The bluenette and the exceed nodded, before ushering the five magic council members on their way.

"Was that a wise move?" one of the mysterious figures said monotonously, his voice sending chills down the two female Mages' spines.

"Now there are only two of you" another said, in an equally monotonous voice, her voice also giving the two females the chills.

"Against three of us" the third finished, his voice, quiet as a whisper, yet boomed inside the two female mages' ears.

"Wrong! There are three of us! Open, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called, summoning Loke.

"A celestial mage…" the first male pondered.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" the woman said.

"Owner of most of the twelve zodiac" the second male stated.

"She is…"

"A one…

"To be wary of…"

* * *

Lyon was holding Juvia around the waste, as the latter defeated and sailed over many fallen Dark Mages, whilst she stared at Meredy, with a 'Help. Me.' expression on her face. Meredy was too busy helping Jellal to help Juvia's irrelevant situation. As Jellal and Meredy caught up with the two, however, they both sweatdropped at Juvia's blubbering expression, and Lyon's sappy face.

"…Should we help her?" Meredy pondered.

"Lyon, put Juvia down so she can fight!" Jellal called out to the love-struck puppy.

"Why?" Lyon pouted.

"Because, she'll slow you down like that, and she doesn't need your protecting, let her fight!" Meredy called.

"Fine" Lyon pouted, putting the rain woman down. Juvia grinned at Meredy and Jellal, and then helped them get rid of enemies.

* * *

Ultear sweatdropped again , as Wakaba and Macoa engaged in another argument over her, wishing she could be with Jellal and Meredy, or better yet, Yuuki as well – the four of them made a great team; almost unbeatable. She chuckled when Ultear first recalled meeting the ice mage, in the woods in the rain; Ultear and Meredy had gotten soaked, but Yuuki offered a place for the two to warm up. Ultear and Meredy found out she was a member of Fairy Tail, and said they should leave – they had caused enough trouble for her guild already, but Yuuki stopped them, and insisted she needed their help to free Jellal from prison, and build up a rebel army to save Fairy Tail, and the rest of the world.

Ultear chuckled again upon remembering how oddly bizarre that evening was.

"What are you laughing at, Ultear-chan?" Wakaba grinned flirtatiously.

"You have a wife…" Macoa sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gildarts pouted upon seeing no opponents coming his way.

Fried also waited in the shadows for anyone to appear and challenge him – all this standing on guard sort of thing made him a little bored.

Bixlow paced impatiently, as no one came to challenge him or his babies – DAMN he wished he was in another team – all of those punks are getting all of the action! His babies wished him to patient, telling him that opponents would come soon, but Bixlow was not a patient man, and was half wanting to ignore Yuuki's orders and step into the fight…but he knew that angering Yuuki would result in a fate worse than death…

* * *

Yuuki, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy had so far not run into any trouble – which annoyed Gajeel.

"I wanna smash some teeth in!" the ironhead growled.

"Oh pshaw, you just want to impress Levy-chan" Yuuki purred, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Do not!" Gajeel yelled defensively, his cheeks betraying him.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy teased, only to get a raised eyebrow from Pantherlily, and the two Dragon Slayers.

"Anyway, I always wondered, you're a dragon slayer, right Yuuki?" Gajeel asked.

"Yup, why?"

"You don't have an exceed, all other dragon slayers do" Gajeel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I never really thought about it before, I guess…and I'm not dependant on having them, I can make my own wings out of ice if I need to fly anywhere, and of course, there was always Happy" Yuuki sang, poking aforementioned Exceed's nose, causing him to sneeze.

"What do you think of Pantherlily? Cute isn't he?" Gajeel grinned proudly.

"Hell yeah! He's soooooooo cute!" Yuuki gushed, crushing poor Pantherlily in a bear hug, rubbing her face on his.

"Don't go hugging _my _exceed!" Gajeel yelled, snatching a purring Pantherlily from her. Yuuki poked her tongue out at him.

"So, how did you meet your Dragon?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Frostwing…I met him when I was four, he saved my life"

"Oh?"

"I don't remember it all…but I know from Frostwing that I belonged to a very wealthy family in Iceberg, who were all one day slaughtered because of their wealth…I don't remember much, except all the blood…everywhere, and a woman who I assume to be my mom telling me to run, before some guy cut off her head, I did what she said, but I couldn't outrun the people who mercilessly killed my family, they gave me most of the scars on my torso, and back. I lost a lot of blood, but then Frostwing found me, and healed my injuries and adopted me as his daughter" Yuuki told him.

"Wow…that's…I never knew you had such a dark past" Gajeel pondered pitifully at the small Dragon Slayer.

"That's horrible, those meanies!" Happy frowned.

"Barbaric, truly awful" Pantherlily said sympathetically.

"Eh, like I said, I don't remember much of it, but if I hadn't become a dragon slayer, I wouldn't have met Natsu, and then I wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail, and you'd all be dead by now" Yuuki chuckled half-heartedly.

"True" Gajeel muttered, as the group turned a corner, and came face to face with an angry Zeref.

_/TBC/_

**((DUNDUNDUN. Cliffay. :3  
What do y'all think of the latest Fairy Tail chapter – Chapter 297? I though it was OHMAHGAWDAWESOMESOCKS. Can not wait for 298. I'm so curious! What happened in the final event thingy? Who died? Why wouldn't Lucy remember? What happened to Levy-chan? Who did Jellal see? WANNA KNOW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW. **

**I personally think that a lot of shit happened – possibly including the Eclipse plan thingy? And Lucy maybe died, and a few other…hoping no one died though! I don't want Lucy to die, but I either think that she did, or as an effect of this 'Eclipse Plan' she lost her memories or some shit. I think Levy-chan and some others survived, but are being kept prisoners somewhere, or are trapped in that Dragon Graveyard Gajeel found. I think Jellal either saw Lucy, Erza or Levy from the future, trying to put things right and save those who would die, or it was Layla Hearfilia – after all, she died the year x777 the same year the Dragons disappeared, and the Dragon King festival must mean the return of the Dragons, so maybe Layla is back? Or she never died to begin with? I dunno. So many questions.**

**If you would like, post your own opinions in the reviews! I NEEEEEEDS reviews! D:  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, au revoir! Until next tiiime!))**


	9. Chapter 8: The Mission: Part 2

**((Le 8****th**** chapter! Thank you SO much for 11 reviews! The thanks goes to….**_**TenraiTsukiyomi **_**and **_**Hinaguki Zeelmart**_**! MUCHLY appreciated! And thank you too **_**Sutsuko **_**for following Sensory Link! And another thank you to **_**Sutsuko**_** for favouriting it as well! **

**Good lord this sounds like Twitter. **

**Double Good lord I'm so English. **

**Just so you all know, I had all you can eat Chinese food today. TWO PLATES FULL OF RIBS, SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN, AND LEMON CHICKEN. And a bit of rice on the first plate. I nearly exploded after the second plate, and had to leave a bit of Lemon Chicken behind… ;~;**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter! I'll try to update as much as possible before school starts for me next Monday, but I have all of that coursework to do. ;~; HALP. Anyway, I have one more week…just under, anyway – I SHOULD MANAGE IT. MY Media anyway. My art…I'm doomed. DOOOOOOMED. I have to draw a dragon, finish three artists research, AND draw some of those pieces artwork myself…nyaa…my art teacher's going to kiiiiill meee!**

**Zeref: Woman, get on with the chapter. **Zeref glare****

**Me: …Yes Zeref. o.o**

**Please enjoy!))**

Chapter 8: The Mission Part 2

_Yuuki groaned again, wearing only her bikini, as she practically crawled along Zeref, who was sweating, despite removing his Toga, and slipping down his robes down to his waist. Yuuki had to admit, Zeref was more ripped than she had thought._

"_Gaaah…it's…to…hot…" Yuuki panted._

"_Indeed…we should find a cool lake to dip ourselves in, and drink from" Zeref nodded._

"_Yeah…I think I'll _live _there until this heat wave's gone" Yuuki moaned. Zeref chuckled._

"_At least the trees provide us with some form of shade" he pointed out._

"_Not enough shade though…I needs more…"_

_Luckily, Yuuki wouldn't have to wait long before the two came across a small lake, with a lot of surrounding trees._

"_AWW HEEELL YEAH!" Yuuki screamed, throwing off her backpack, and jumping into the lake. Zeref sweat dropped, and went to join her when he realised…he didn't have a'swimsuit' – as Yuuki called it. But Zeref had to wonder, he didn't think bikinis were his – or any man's – style._

"_What's up? Are you not coming in?" Yuuki asked, after resurfacing_

"_I don't have a swimsuit" Zeref frowned._

"_Eh…fair point…"_

"_And I refuse to borrow your spare bikini" Zeref added._

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Yuuki screamed with laughter._

"_Because it is a swimsuit…?" Zeref frowned._

"_Yeah, for women! Not men! Oh you crack me up!" Yuuki wheezed._

"_Then what do men wear?" Zeref asked._

"_They wear trunks, hang on, I think I might have an old pair of Gray's you can borrow" Yuuki said, pulling herself out of the water. Zeref blushed at her drenched form. The lack of clothes, that clung to her curvaceous body, and the effect of the water had always left Zeref feeling flustered, with an odd clenching feeling in his stomach area, and a dull, benign ache in his groin. He frowned again, as he watched Yuuki rummage through her large rucksack. What was the word, Zeref thought, for when one found another attractive? 'Sexy' was it? He had heard Yuuki use that word when talking about Natsu in her sleep._

_Yuuki, Zeref thought, was sexy._

"_Got it!" Yuuki grinned, as he handed Zeref a pair of swimming trunks. "Whatcha blushin' for?" _

"_Yuuki, you're sexy" Zeref said, boldly. Yuuki stared at him for a second, the corner of her lip twitching, as she blushed._

"_What did you just say…?" she asked._

"_You're sexy" Zeref repeated._

"_Where did you learn that word?!" Yuuki laughed._

"_You said it in your sleep; it is used for when one finds another attractive, right?" Zeref asked, worried he may have offended her._

"_Yeah…in a _sexual _way!" _

"_Oh…"_

"_So you like my looks in a sexual way?"_

"_Define sexual"_

"_Sexual meaning I turn you on, meaning you want to have SEX with me!" Yuuki went even redder at the thought._

"_Ah…I wouldn't say I'd have sex with you…" Zeref thought._

"_Why not?" Yuuki said, a bit offended._

"_Because…sex is for making babies. I don't want to make babies" Zeref frowned, as if the answer was obvious._

"_Sex isn't _just _about makin' babies, Zeref-kun, sex is for feeling an immense amount of pleasure, and for making a link with someone who you love with all of your heart and soul, a link greater than any magic" Yuuki told him._

"_I see…have you had sex, Yuuki?" Zeref asked curiously._

"_NO!" Yuuki yelled._

"_Ok…would you like to have sex with someone, Yuuki?" _

"_One day, but I want to do it with someone I care a lot about, and I'm saving it for when that guy comes along" Yuuki chuckled sheepishly._

"_I see…"_

"_Why do you wanna know anyway?" Yuuki asked._

"_I was curious" Zeref replied. "Is Natsu the man you are hoping to have sex with?"_

"_N…No…" Yuuki answered._

"_I thought you liked him though, you called him sexy in your dreams…"_

"_What?! __I did like him…but…it doesn't matter, let's swim, Zeref!" Yuuki grinned, jumping to her feet._

"_It does! And are you implying, Yuuki, that you like someone _else?_" Zeref asked, curiously, grabbing her thin arm._

"_N-no" she blushed. Zeref stood up._

"_You lie" _

"_No!"_

"_Don't lie to me, Yuuki, it hurts my feelings" Zeref whispered. Yuuki stared at him for a moment, noticing how close their lips were. She randomly remembered she had shared her first kiss with Natsu, at Christmas under mistletoe._

"_Yuuki…" Zeref whispered, his breath gently touching her face. Their lips were only centimetres apart. Yuuki felt an odd tight sensation in her stomach, like when she had kissed Natsu under the mistletoe all those years ago. The memory was distant, and blurring in front of her eyes, as she leaned in to touch her lips to Zeref's. Zeref's lips opened in a small gasp. Yuuki closed her eyes, and pulled the in-experienced dark mage to her, putting her arms around his neck. Zeref stared at the girl in front of him. Her chest touched his bare one, as her arms looped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Zeref was unsure what to do; Yuuki liked him? In what way? Why did she like him? He was a dark mage…a threat to mankind…so why on _earth _was a beautiful, young mage like her, kissing him?_

_ When her tongue grazed his bottom lip, Zeref could no longer find any means to control himself. Something about this girl drove him crazy; he wanted her, to possess her, make her his. What better way to do that than to kiss her back, he thought, as the Dark Mage crushed the young girl to his chest, and one of his hands found itself groping the back of her head, pulling her even closer to him, and the other was on her lower back, where her Fairy Tail mark was. _

* * *

"Z-Zeref!" Yuuki yelped, lamely.

"Yuuki…how dare you…who was it? Was it _him?" _Zeref growled, his red eyes glaring into Gajeel's.

"No! Leave Gajeel alone! Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy, get out of here, now!" Yuuki ordered them.

"But-"

"GO!" Yuuki yelled, Gajeel nodded, and ran from the scene, Pantherlily and Happy in toe.

"If it was not that man, then who? A man from your guild? One in your rebel army?"Zeref demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you, why should I tell you; you tried to kill my baby twice!" Yuuki snarled. A flash of pain went through Zeref's eyes, as he dropped her angry gaze.

"_Our _baby…" he mumbled.

"You might be his father, but I won't let you go _near _Ryfar! You tried to kill him! Twice! What were you _thinking?!_" Yuuki yelled.

"I…the other night, I didn't know Ryfar was in that forest…I swear, I wouldn't intentionally hurt my son…"

"_My _son"

"_Our _son!"

"I gave birth to him, I carried him for nine frickin' months, he is MY son!"

"He's OUR son! It takes two to make a baby, remember?!" Zeref spat at her, repeating the words she had said to him when telling him she was pregnant.

"You lost your right to be a father to Ryfar the second your hands were wrapped around his throat!" Yuuki snarled, slapping him across the face. Zeref's eyes went slid back to meet her gaze, as his head slowly turned to face her.

"He's still my son. I love him, Yuuki, and I love you as well!" he said, his voice a serious tone.

Yuuki sighed.

"You tried to kill us, Zeref…I can never forgive you for that; not for hurting me, but for hurting Ryfar…I stopped loving you the second you tried to kill him"

Those words sent a dagger through Zeref's heart.

"You…you don't love me…?" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, and I never will, _ever again_, you only have yourself to blame" Yuuki said, glaring down at him. Zeref felt like his heart had been smashed to pieces. Yuuki felt it too, because of the spell on her and Zeref.

Zeref stared at her. This pain was her fault.

Her fault.

All her fault…this…pain.

* * *

Lucy screamed, as once again, the air was slammed out of her, and she was sent flying. Loke always caught her, though. Only for the cycle to be repeated. Whoever these creeps are, they're strong, Lucy thought. Lucy, Loke and Cana had been unsuccessful in trying to land a blow on them. Luckily, who should run into the struggling three, but Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy? Seeing they needed his help, Gajeel had managed to land a punch to one of their sides, knocking them back somewhat.

"Gajeel!" Cana grinned.

"Good timing!" Lucy grinned with Cana.

"Where's Yuuki-chan?" Loke asked.

"She's fighting Zeref" Gajeel told them, a scowl darkening his features. Suddenly, they heard a blood curdling scream, accompanied by lots of crashes, and bangs.

"That's Yuuki!" Cana yelled.

* * *

Natsu, Laxus and Gray were running down towards a nearby cell, when the ground above them shook. They then heard a scream, and a series of crashes.

"Yuuki!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Guys, I know this sucks, but we need to focus!" Laxus told the two, but it was too late, the headstrong idiots had already taken off in the direction of the crashes.

Laxus would soon begin wish he'd stopped them.

_/TBC/_

**((Cliffay. :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may have been longer if I hadn't started it at 12am. xD I finished it at 1am. :3  
Although, I did write a teeny bit of it during the day, but sshh! Don't tell. Cx  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review! Cx))**


	10. Chapter 9 The Mission: Part 3: The Loved

**((Le 9****th**** Chapter! Ok, so I've just spent my entire day, pretty much, painting Igneel. And it's STILL not done. NYAAH. **

**But anyway, I'm taking a break from painting him today, and going straight to writing this.  
How good am I? Cx**

**Anyway, thanks to **_**Hinaguki Zeelmart **_**for the new review!  
I do enjoy reviews. :3**

**Oh, and there will be a lemon coming up soon. :3**

**Not this chapter though xD))**

**So yeah, enough from me, onto the chapter! Please enjoy!))**

Chapter 9: The Mission Part 3 – The Loved

_A few weeks later, Zeref was lying beside Yuuki, whose head currently rested on his upper stomach, her hand resting just slightly lower than her head. She was fast asleep, and snoring gently. Zeref was wide_ _awake still. Today had been very weird. It had first started off with Yuuki and Zeref's usual trek around the wilderness, when they started to look for somewhere to sleep for the night, all of a sudden; the two stumbled across an old, forgotten house. The couple exchanged a look, before wandering closer. With a further inspection, they found the house empty, and looking like no one had been living there for years. They decided they'd take a rest there for the night._

"_Nyaaa!" Yuuki had yawned, collapsing onto the couch. "Man alive! I haven't been in a house like this since I went on that S-Class Quest!"_

"_S-Class Quest?" Zeref repeated._

"_S-Class are a group of Mages in a guild that are more skilled than the rest. They go on quests called S-Class Quests, that are a lot more dangerous and difficult than normal ones" Yuuki explained to him._

"_Ah…" he said, sitting next to her. Yuuki rested her head on his shoulder._

"_This place is nice" she sighed, smiling._

"_Indeed"_

"_Anyway, I'm beat, let's go to bed!" Yuuki smiled, yawning and stretching._

"_Ok, is there enough room for us on here?" Zeref wondered._

"_We don't have to sleep on the couch, there's probably a bed for us upstairs" Yuuki chuckled, standing up._

"_Oh, of course!" Zeref said, also standing up. The couple trekked up the stairs, bringing their stuff (or Yuuki's stuff) with them. They found a nice, soft, warm double bed with white sheets._

"_Daaang, that looks comfy!" Yuuki practically drooled._

"_Indeed… " Zeref agreed with her. Yuuki stripped off of her clothes in a matter of seconds, before climbing into the bed._

"_OHGODTHISISAMAZINGZEREFCOMEJ OINME!" Yuuki moaned at the comfort of the bed._

"_O-Ok…" Zeref said, gingerly climbing into the bed. It was _extremely _comfortable. And warm. And-_

_SNORE._

_Yuuki had fallen asleep._

_Zeref smiled fondly at her, as she rested her head on his lower stomach, her hand slightly lower._

_I love her._

* * *

Natsu dropped to his knees.

no.

No.

NO.

_NO._

This wasn't happening, it was too bizarre. Natsu grabbed his hair, as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

_What do I do? _He thought.

_What do I do?_

_Oh god._

_WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!_

In front of Natsu and Gray, lay Yuuki. Unconscious. Her clothes were ripped. She was covered in scrapes and bruises.

But the most striking thing was the sword lodged in her torso – her sword.

The blood had spread everywhere, and was splattered on the rubble near her.

Slowly, Gray walked over to her, his stomach doing flips.

_She had better not be dead, for Natsu's sake, _he thought, as he crouched by her. His hand groped at her neck, as he felt the gentle _thump-thump-thump _of her pulse. He then checked her breathing. She was breathing, but it was raggedy and not right. Probably from broken ribs. Gray looked back at Natsu, who was silently crying, his fists grabbing at his rosy-pink hair.

"She's still alive, Natsu" Gray said into the deafening silence. Natsu looked at him.

"Sh-She is?" he asked slowly. Gray smiled and nodded.

"Thank god…" Natsu half-sobbed, half laughed.

"But she is still badly injured, Natsu, I need to you to send out a signal to tell all of our forces to get out, now" Gray ordered. Natsu nodded, and sent a large pillar of fire upwards, the flames taking shape of the Fairy Tail mark, before exploding into smaller guild marks, flying off to every member of the Rebel Army. That was the escape signal.

"Natsu, I need you to pull the sword out, I'll freeze the wound to stop the external bleeding, then we need to get out, ok?"

"Got it" Natsu nodded, grabbing the handle of Yuuki's sword. Natsu quickly pulled it out, and Gray froze the wound shut, before too much blood leaked out. He turned her over, and froze the other side – the sword had gone right through her.

"We need to get out of here, quick, she needs immediate medical attention" Gray told Natsu, who nodded, picking Yuuki up, and running for the nearest escape route.

* * *

When Laxus had gotten the signal to retreat, he grabbed the three members of the Magic Council he had rescued, and threw them over his shoulders, retreating ASAP. What worried him was the fact that Natsu had sent the retreat signal – Yuuki was the one that should have sent that out. The answer was simple; Natsu and Gray found her injured, or unconscious, or both. Maybe even dead. Gray had probably told Natsu to send the signal, whilst he tried to treat Yuuki. Laxus frowned.

_For Natsu and your son's sake, for everyone's sake…please be ok, Yuuki_, he thought.

* * *

When Lucy, Cana, Loke, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy got the retreat signal, they still had yet to defeat the three weirdoes in front of them.

And even with the doubling in numbers, they were still struggling.

Whoever these guys are, they're strong.

"We need to find some way of stopping them so we can get out, but how?" Loke frowned. Lucy frowned alongside her celestial spirit. _How indeed? _She thought. She then grinned evilly, noticing a small puddle of rain from the night before.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy called out, as the moody mermaid appeared.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me from a dirty puddle!"" Aquarius glared.

"Sorry, just wash away those guys, 'kay?" Lucy asked sheepishly. Aquarius grumpily agreed, sweeping up Lucy and everyone else in the process. Luckily, however, it took them closer to the nearest escape route. The group picked themselves up, and brushed themselves down.

"Something's wrong.." Loke frowned.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu sent the escape signal…" Loke muttered.

* * *

Wendy, who had been back first, was taking care of the Magic Council members, when Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Happy and Pantherlily stumbled in.

"Oh? Is everyone returning now?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, Natsu sent out the retreat signal" Lucy informed them.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Wasn't Yuuki supposed to be sending the signal?" Carla asked.

"That's what's gotten us confused as well…" Loke sighed.

"What happened? How did you three get separated from her?" Carla asked.

"We ran into Zeref. She told us to leave, and we did…didn't feel comfortable about it, but we did" Gajeel told everyone.

"You left her alone with Zeref?!" Cana yelled in disbelief.

"We had too, besides, she can handle herself around him, they _did_ have a kid together you know" Gajeel retorted.

"Still! Back then he was nowhere near as dangerous as he is now!" Cana yelled.

"That's enough you guys, I'm sure Yuuki's fine" Lucy said, trying to calm things down.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Laxus said, emerging with three Magic Council Members on his back. He placed them on their feet before continuing. "Natsu and Gray heard her screaming, and went to go and rescue her, naturally. So she must be injured, or something, which is why Natsu sent the alarm – Gray would be busy freezing shut her wounds"

"You don't think Zeref could…kill her, do you?" Wendy asked nervously.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. All we can do is hope she, and everyone else returns unharmed"

Juvia, Jellal, Lyon and Meredy stumbled in after that, covered in minor scratches.

"What's happened? I heard Gray's name" Lyon asked.

"Gray-sama?! Is he hurt?!" Juvia panicked.

"Is Erza or Yuuki back yet?" Jellal asked.

"Or Ultear-san?" Meredy asked.

"We're just worried about the fact Natsu sent out the retreat signal, and not Yuuki. We're hoping she's ok" Lucy informed the group.

"As for Gray, it's likely he's freezing any wounds Yuuki might have – she ran into Zeref" Laxus said.

"Shit…I hope she's ok" Jellal frowned. Just as he said that, Gray burst in.

"Wendy! Medical…attention…Yuuki!" he panted. He was covered in blood.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, going over to the blood-drenched Ice Mage.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

"Yuuki got really badly beat up, assumingly by Zeref…and he stabbed her with her own sword…she lost a lot of blood, but I froze the wounds close – Natsu's bringing her" Gray said, as aforementioned Dragon Slayer entered, carrying the even more blood-drenched, bruised and battered looking Yuuki in his arms. The sword remained in its sheath, strapped to Natsu's thigh. Red stained ice signified the area where she had been stabbed.

"I can heal her, take her to her room, Natsu-san, and me and Grandeeney-san will take care of everything!" Wendy ordered, determinedly.

"What about Ryfar?" Cana asked.

"I'll take care of him" Lucy said, smiling. "He's such a little cutie!"

"Ok, let's go Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, rushing Natsu to Yuuki's room.

"Natsu-san, when we're healing her, you should probably leave, do you mind?" Wendy asked, when the pair reached her room.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll be there when she wakes up, though" Natsu told her. Wendy nodded.

"You really do love Yuuki-chan, don't you?" Wendy smiled.

"With all of my heart and soul"

_/TBC/_

**((Not my most exciting cliffy ever. xD  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this mostly uneventful, yet somewhat bloody chapter. All will explained next chapter. Cx**

**For those of you that enjoy Pokémon, I have started – for some unknown reason (wow, there's lots of n's in unknown) – a fanfic for NxTouko! FERRISWHEELSHIPPING!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I will update soon! Please review!))**


	11. Chapter 10: The Loved: Part 2: Lemon

**((Le 10****th**** Chapter! Also, le **_**lemon**_** chapter. :P**

**Thank you to **_**TenraiTsukiyomi **_**for the 13****th**** review! Keep 'em comin'! :D**

**And thank you to my boyfriend, _Mosh Mosh _for his two reviews! Keep them coming, BIATCH. I love you. Cx**

**Anyway, on with le chapter! Please enjoy!))**

Chapter 10: The Loved 2 – Lemon

_Due to the comfortableness of the bed in that abandoned house, Zeref and Yuuki decided to stay another night. Currently, Yuuki was showering, taking the opportunity to properly wash, and shave. Damn the cold water felt good. Being an ice wizard, Yuuki thoroughly enjoyed cold showers. After washing her hair, Yuuki stepped out of the shower, and into a towel, before leaving the bathroom. _

"_Nice shower?" Zeref asked, still in his own set of towels, drinking some soup Yuuki had bought from the nearby town._

"_Very, how come you're still in towels?" Yuuki asked, sitting next to him._

"_I just haven't gone upstairs to get dressed yet, and I was hungry so made some soup" Zeref told her._

"_I didn't know you cook!" Yuuki said surprised._

"_Soup is simple. You merely heat it up, am I correct?" _

"_Yeah" Yuuki chuckled, resting her damp head on Zeref's dry shoulder. Zeref put the bowl of soup down on the floor by the couch, before pulling Yuuki into a hug._

"_You're so…warm" Yuuki chuckled, nuzzling his shoulder._

"_I am?" _

"_Yeah" _

_Zeref chuckled. "I love you, Yuuki"_

"_I love you too, Zeref" Yuuki said, moderately surprised at his sudden display of affection. Zeref kissed her forehead._

"_Hey Zeref…we're still in towels" Yuuki chuckled._

"_Indeed we are" Zeref said. "So?"_

"_Eh, nothin' come on, let's go get dressed" Yuuki said, hopping up off of the couch. Zeref allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs and into the couple's temporary room. _

_**((LEMON START!))**_

_Yuuki dropped his hand, and went to pick up some of clothes, but before she did, her towel fell off. Zeref stared at her fully naked body, his face going _extremely _red._

"_Sorry!" Yuuki yelped, her face bright red as she picked the towel and covered herself up._

"_I-I…It's..o-oka-ay" Zeref stammered, unable to talk, as he continued to stare at Yuuki, even though her towel mostly covered her naked body._

_But Zeref could still see enough of it to be speechless._

"_What?" she asked, as Zeref was still staring at her, his mouth open like a gold-fish._

"…" _Wordlessly, Zeref tackled her to the bed. Yuuki went even redder, as she felt something hard poke her thigh, as Zeref kissed her neck, before biting it, making her yelp. Settling in between her legs, he began to caress her sides. Giving into temptation, Yuuki allowed herself to be touched and kissed by Zeref – the man she loved. Zeref threw the couple's towels onto the floor, and Yuuki blushed even more at Zeref's…thing. Zeref kissed her some more, gently rubbing her breasts. Yuuki gently ran her hands along his smooth back. _

_Was she actually about to lose her virginity? Her innocence? To the world's darkest and most feared Mage? She smiled. He wasn't that man to her. He was the man she loved._

_The two lovers caressed each other; stroking each other's skin gently._

_Zeref slowly and gently pushed himself inside of her._

_She whimpered softly, as he soothed her, stroking her long hair. Yuuki's moans of slight pain soon became moans of pleasure, as Zeref thrusted in her, gently stroking her side, and kissing her neck softly. Yuuki stroked his face gently, smiling at him lovingly. He returned the smile, speeding up his thrusts. The couple panted, moaning alongside each other._

"_Yuuki…" Zeref moaned, kissing her neck again._

"_Zeref…!" Yuuki panted, wrapping her legs around Zeref's waist, feeling something build up inside of her. Zeref felt it withing himself as well, and sped up, thrusting as hard and fast as he started screaming his name, her hands pulling his hair, as she came, along with Zeref, whose seed filled her up._

_Zeref collapsed next to her, sweaty, hot and exhausted._

"_That was…" Zeref began, panting._

"_Good" Yuuki finished for him, also panting._

"…_Yep" Zeref chuckled, closing his eyes. _

* * *

The first thing Yuuki was aware of, was that she was sore all over, especially in her torso, and that her head was _pounding. _The pounding was so heavy it made her feel sick. She slowly opened her eyes to find Natsu's staring at hers.

"N-Natsu…the fuck you doing?" she asked him, a bit disorientated still. He leant back and grinned at her.

"Just wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up" he grinned.

"Erm…thanks, I guess?" she chuckled, sitting up. "Ow my head…"

"So how are you feeling?" Natsu asked in a gentler voice, leaning closer to her, his hand idly brushing hers.

"Like shit" she told him. "How long have I been out for?"

"Two days, and where do you hurt? I can ask Wendy and Porlyusica to get rid of the pain?" Natsu asked.

"It's mainly my head, its pounding like hell" she groaned.

"Shall I get them?"

"Nah, they've probably done enough for me…where's Ryfar?" the young mother asked, frowning when she didn't see her baby in his cot.

"Don't worry, Lucy's been looking after him, he's safe and well" Natsu smiled.

"Ah ok, can I see him though please? I'm sure he's missed me, and it would be nice to hold him again" she asked Natsu.

"Do you have the energy to?"

"Of course I do!" Yuuki pouted.

"Ok then, I'll get him for you" Natsu smiled, kissing her forehead. Yuuki blushed.

"Thank you, Natsu, erm, please don't…injure or burn him" Yuuki fretted.

"I won't, promise" Natsu grinned, leaving the room. Yuuki sighed, taking in the surroundings of her room. She was lucky to see Natsu, and lucky to be able to hold her son.

Heck, she was lucky to be _alive._

Zeref had gone postal, literally. He had gone berserk, and attacked Yuuki, knocking her through walls, ceilings, and then strangled her, and then started beating her again. Yuuki had lost all of the fight in her at that point; so much so she couldn't even scream anymore.

And then he took out _her _sword from _her _sheathe, and stabbed her with it. He had impaled her, and left her to die, soaked in her own blood.

Yuuki smiled devilishly; Zeref would have felt that too, from the link they shared.

_Good, _she thought, _the bastard deserves it._

"I'm back!" Natsu sang, gently holding baby Ryfar.

"Oh! Hey Natsu! Can I have him please?" Yuuki smiled.

"'Course!" Natsu grinned, as he gently placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"Hello sweetie" Yuuki cooed to her son, glad to see him again. When Zeref had lost it that first time, months ago, it was the same sort of thing.

Although the last time Yuuki hadn't told him she didn't love him.

The last time, it was just completely out of the blue; Yuuki had taken a nap, and had just woken up, when she saw Zeref hovering over their- no, _her _son, his hands slowly wrapping around the new-born's throat. Yuuki had jumped off, and pried him off. He had then turned in her; slapping her across the face, and then jumping on her to attempt to strangle her as well. It had almost worked, if Yuuki had not kicked him in the balls, then thrown him off, and grabbed the baby and ran. He chased her, but was much too slow, despite her carrying a new-born baby, so being even slower than usual.

That was when Yuuki should have warned the Magic Council, and then she might have been able to stop the Ultimate Magic World's creation, and protect her precious friends from the wrath of Grimoire Heart.

But she was a mother now, and had to take care of her baby.

Ryfar, despite being an adorable baby, although he was almost a year old now, took a lot out of her, especially when he had first been born. She had originally planned to see the magic council the day that the Ultimate Magic World had been created – hours before, really, but then decided against it.

Her child was after all the son of Zeref.

"Yuuki?" Natsu repeated, as the young mother gazed at her son.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying Natsu?" Yuuki asked, her train of thoughts being interrupted by him.

"I was just saying how cute you look when you hold Ryfar" Natsu smiled, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thanks" Yuuki blushed.

"So, are you feeling any better yet?" Natsu asked.

"Not physically, but emotional I feel better knowing my baby is ok" Yuuki told him, nuzzling her baby's forehead. Natsu smiled.

"Good" he kissed her forehead again.

* * *

In his room, Zeref was cursing himself, throwing everything he belonged across his room, punching the walls…just venting out his anger at himself, ignoring the pain he had caused himself two days prior.

_The pain he caused her._

_The pain she had caused him._

All he wanted was for her to feel the pain she had caused him…but he had ended up nearly killing her. And she had gone back to that man, most likely.

_The new man she loved?_

Zeref knew her feelings for this mystery man were strong, and growing stronger.

But no more. Zeref would not allow it to go any further. He would not have _his _Yuuki make love with another man, he would not let _his_ son call someone else 'Daddy' when he learned to speak.

He would not let Yuuki love anyone but him.

_/TBC/_

**((I am SO sorry for taking so long to update this! I went back to school on Monday, so I've been busy with that the past few days; this chapter took a LONG time to write. =3= Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was well worth the wait! I'll get the next chapter updated soon as. :3**

**Thank you again, and click that review button to find out what happens next!))**


	12. Chapter 11: The Frozen Piano

**((Le 11****th**** chapter! Oh em gee. I can't believe it! Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter! A thank you too **_**secretlovers **_**for favouriting! **

**Meh, I dislike Biology homework. It can suck Ichiya's balls.**

_**Men!**_

**Anyway! On with chapter 11! I suddenly have great things in store. :3))**

Chapter 11: The Frozen Piano

_The first thing Yuuki did the morning two weeks after she and Zeref started making love, was throw up outside the tent – they were on the move again. _

"_Yuuki? Whassamatta?" he yawned, poking his head of askew hair out of the tent door._

"_I just…" she coughed, spitting again. "Threw up"_

"_Threw up? Why? Are you ill?" Zeref asked, concerned._

"_Eh, must have been those winged fish last night, I _told _you those aren't edible!" she scolded Zeref, wiping the vomit from around her mouth._

"_Ah, my apologies, Yuuki-chan, will I throw up also?" Zeref asked._

"_I dunno, but man am I beat…think I'm going to sleep some more" she yawned, climbing back into the tent._

"_Are you sure?" Zeref asked, yawning also._

"_Yeah…except now I'm really hungry. For lemons…" Yuuki pondered._

"…_Odd" Zeref pondered, as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. _

"_Don't you fall asleep on me" she pouted, snuggling up to him as she to fell asleep._

* * *

Yuuki sighed. She had two hours of alone time to kill. Porlyusica had taken Ryfar for two hours to let the young mother rest for that time. Yuuki didn't want to rest however; her fingers itched to play the piano. She had fallen in love with the instrument when she first saw one during her first week in the guild; the young Yuuki had sat on the small wooden stool, and gingerly pressing down a key. She loved the sound it made, and pressed another. She had liked that sound too. Eventually, she found herself hitting random keys in hope of making a tune. Makarov had found her, and said she looked quite the cutie at the piano, and offered to teach her how to play.

It didn't take her long to master the art.

It had been months, years, since Yuuki's long, pale and slender fingers had stroked the keys of a piano, pouring her emotions into a spontaneous song.

She climbed out of the bed, and decided that it had been long enough since she had played.

"Ice Make: Piano!" Yuuki cried, creating a makeshift piano out of ice. She smiled at her creation, as she dragged a small chair from her desk to place in front of the frozen piano. She gently let her emotions free, and poured them into the piano; creating a beautiful tune.

From the doorway, Natsu smiled as he watched the smile on Yuuki's face grow bigger and greater. He had never known she played the piano, let alone see how relaxed and carefree she was sat at it.

She was even more beautiful than usual.

Natsu watched her, as she played the piano created from ice. The tune was magnificent.

"You play as beautiful as you look" he whispered into her ear, putting his arms around her slim waist.

"Natsu!" she shrieked. "You made me jump!"

"Oh, sorry!" Natsu apologised, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok, you meant well…how long have you been here anyway?" Yuuki asked, turning to face the rosy-haired male.

"Eh, a few minutes. I came to see if you were alright" Natsu told her, smiling. Yuuki smiled back.

"I'm fine, Natsu" Yuuki smiled.

"That's good!" Natsu smiled. "Hey Yuuki…"

"Yes?"

"Will you…play me a song?" Natsu asked, face blushing slightly.

"Sure" she blushed, as her fingers began a song she had written a few years ago; the tune was soft and gentle during the verses, but in the chorus was fast and loud **((gihi))**, Yuuki's voice following the same tone. Natsu was sat in awe at her gentle, soft and beautiful voice danced around the room, and smiled. She sang amazingly. When the song was over, he kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing, you should sing more often, your voice is as beautiful as you" he smiled. Yuuki smiled and blushed.

"Maybe…" she blushed.

_/TBC/_

**((Filler chapter, sort of thang. :3  
Like our trollish Hiro Mashima-san. e.e**

**I was going to write the song, but I dont have the first clue about writing them! owo**

**I love art right now; our current topic is Self Image, which means I get to do research on Mashima-sensei, Kubo-sensei, and Takaya-sensei (of Fruits Basket – its plotline is AMAZING. Don't judge it, it's not all the romancy until the end, and there's no way it's that girly either; most of the characters are guys! READ IT!)! Anyway, another random update on my life; me and my family (mainly me) got two tortoises today! I named the Sheldon and Leonard from the big bang theory. Cx**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this lil' side story, but I has an announcement!**

**This fanfic is almost at an end.**

**It has, at most, ten chapters and an epilogue left.**

**Maybe a few more chapters, I may be wrong.**

**But it is drawing to a close!**

**I hope you've all enjoyed it though; I know I have! And I really appreciate all the support that you've all given me! **

**Please enjoy what's left of this; and please review!))**


	13. Chapter 12: Seduction

**((Le 12****th**** chapter! God this fanfic is making me emotional. I don't even know why! OwO**

**Thank you too **_**Mosh Mosh **_**and **_**ThatHollowGuy **_**for their reviews! Much love!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy, and as always, please review! Cx))**

Chapter 12: Seduction

_Yuuki sighed. She was so tired. She lay half asleep in Zeref's lap, in their tent, as he gently stroked her hair._

"_Yuuki-chan, are you going to be ok? You've been like this for three days…" he said._

"_I know…I'm just so tired…I wonder why…"she muttered sleepily in his lap._

_"Me also, so what are your symptoms?" Zeref asked curiously._

"_Erm, sleepiness, pukeyness…lemon eating…I think that's it" Yuuki told him. _

"_You have also put on weight, I believe" Zeref said, poking her tummy._

"_Hey! Are you calling me fat?! Just coz I'm a little bloated from eating so much food?!" Yuuki yelled defensively, glaring at Zeref who instantly recoiled._

"_No, of course not, Yuuki-chan! I was merely making an observation as to whether or not the tiny bit of VERY CUTE weight gain, or bloating, was an issue or not?" Zeref asked cautiously._

"_I doubt it" she sighed, placing her head back into Zeref's lap._

"_What do you think is wrong?" he asked._

"_Don't know, probably nothin' big though" Yuuki yawned, as she stretched like a cat._

_Later, as Yuuki was climbing into her shared sleeping bag with Zeref, with sudden realisation, she frowned._

_She hadn't had her period for three months._

_She thought whilst Zeref snored softly beside her; what if she was pregnant? How would Zeref react? How would her friends at Fairy Tail react? She was scared, really scared. She was only sixteen! She placed a hand on her bloated stomach; was there a baby growing in there? _

_Oh god. _

_She had to know. Not being able to sleep, Yuuki silently crawled out of her and Zeref's sleeping bag when dawn came,then left a note for Zeref saying she had gone to a nearby town to get some supplies for the two, put on some jeans and a jumper, and left for the nearby town. By the time she got there, it was fully light. She found a small shop that sold medicines, etcetera. She gingerly went inside, and went to the section named 'Pregnancy' and found the shelf with pregnancy tests on it. She skimmed them for a few minutes, before deciding on a nice and cheap, yet reliable one. As she paid for it, she started getting bad looks from the woman at the till, and then left. Yuuki then went to a small café to use the loo. When the tiny machine bleeped, Yuuki felt her stomach flip at the results._

_Pregnant._

* * *

A month later, Yuuki was completely recovered, and was creating a plan to get some food supplies from Zeref's castle, along with Doranbolt and Lahar from the magic council, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, when Kagayama burst in.

"Oraceon Seis! Oraceon Seis are here! They want to talk to you directly, Yuuki!" he panted.

"Oh really? Which members?" she asked.

"All of them!"

"I see, just checkin', bring them here, please" she asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Ultear yelled.

"No, just curious as to what they want with me" Yuuki told her.

"This is _Oraceon Seis _we're talking about!" Jellal protested.

"They're dangerous" Erza warned.

"I know _that, _I'm not dumb, that's exactly why I want them"

"You _want _them?" Lahar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They could be useful assets" Yuuki said, as a nervous Kagayama brought the six in. "Oraceon Seis! Take a seat, please" Yuuki gestured to them, smiling lightly. They took seats. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We want to help the rebel army" Brain announced. The other five nodded.

"All six of us talked about it for a while, we decided it would be for the best; we're not keen on the Ultimate Magic World" Midnight said.

"For love!" Hot-eye proclaimed.

"We decided that freedom is best, and not everyone can be free if half of the people left are in hiding, so we want to help out" Angel added.

"You can hardly decline, you need us" Cobra said, frowning; he couldn't hear this woman's thoughts.

"Yes" Racer agreed.

"I see…your reasoning is fair enough. But how do I know you're not lying to me?" Yuuki asked, raising an eyebrow at Brain, their leader.

"You can read people, you know if they are lying to you or not. You know we are not lying" Cobra replied. "I can hear it…"

Yuuki smirked at him. "You've got good hearin' pal, ok, you're all in, but I will have to keep an eye on you, and other members won't be comfortable with you, but if there are any problems, you come to _me _ok?"

They nodded.

"Good good, anyway, we're in the middle of a meeting, so I'll have Kagayama take you all to some rooms – some of you may have to double up, if you don't mind, and Brain, I'd like you to be in this meeting, so stay, ok?"

Again, they nodded. Kagayama lead five of the six members out, whilst Brain remained behind.

"Ok, just to give Brain a quick brief, we need more supplies; food, water, all that stuff, so we're breaking into the castle to steal theirs, and we're putting together the teams now, using logic, we need about ten people" Yuuki informed him.

"I think we should have small people like Levy and Wendy for stealth, exceeds for flying, in case of needing to escape, and of course muscle to back them all up" Jellal said.

"I agree, that sounds like a good idea, Levy and Wendy and I shall be the stealth-"

"Is that a good idea? Zeref may try to kill you again; it's risky, if we lose our leader…" Doranbolt frowned.

Yuuki frowned. "I'm not scared of him" she muttered, rubbing the new scar on her cheek.

"It's not a good idea, I know you well enough to know you hate sitting back and letting others do your work, but we can't afford to lose someone like you, Yuuki, you're our leader, we need you to remain strong, ok?" Jellal said. Yuuki pouted.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Ok, so, Levy and Wendy shall be stealth, who else? Well the exceeds also count as stealth, Meredy, you as well…hnn…Angel is it? She can be muscle and stealth. Racer for speed…I'll send out Laxus, Freed…and Gajeel" she said with a snicker, "him and Levy can't seem to get enough of each other!"

"That's more than ten people" Brain pointed out.

"Only by one, its minor details!" she poked her tongue at him. "Alright, so is everyone alright with the teams?"

"I am uncomfortable with two members of Oraceon Seis joining this mission" Lahar openly admitted.

"I know, and I know other people will be, which is exactly why I'm putting two of them on this mission; so people know that they can trust them; Oraceon Seis are powerful wizards, we need all the power we can get" Yuuki said seriously. "I'm not asking you to like them, I'm just asking you to trust them and co-operate with them as comrades"

They all nodded in understandment.

"Anyway, meeting adjourned, someone take Brain to a room please, I am hungry, see you all later" she yawned, leaving the meeting room. As she walked down the hallway, she saw a the flick of a black cape, and a flash of tan skin.

"I can see you, Cobra"

"I know, I heard it"

Yuuki chuckled, as the dark male stepped out in front of her. "So, you have some interesting hearing"

"Sound magic. It allows me to hear a person's very soul, for instance, despite a falsely cheerful exterior, you are confused and concerned, also angry"

"Amazing. Well, I have this one special Dragon Slayer ability call 'Dragon's eye' – it allows me to see everything; there is nothing in this world these eyes cannot see"

"Interesting, I see it allows you to see a person's soul, as in the shape of it? Very interesting"

Yuuki nodded.

"Fascinating"

"May I ask why I could not hear your thoughts earlier?"

"I was testing you"

"For?"

"Can't you hear it?"

"No, you are not thinking of it"

"I know" she winked.

"C-Cobra?!" Natsu yelled, pointing in shock at the man. Cobra glanced at him.

"What, Salamander?" he replied somewhat coldly.

"Why are you here?!"

"He's part of our army now, Natsu, so are all of Oraceon Seis, they literally just got here" Yuuki replied, patting his shoulder. He blushed. Cobra coughed as he heard the dirty thoughts running through Natsu's head at her touch.

"I see, anyway Yuuki, I, er wanted to talk to you in private if that's ok?" Natsu asked.

_Yeah, talk my ass, _Cobra smirked to himself; _I can hear how horny he is._

"Sure, there's a dining hall a few corridors down if you're hungry, catch you later Cobra!" she waved, as she allowed Natsu to drag her away.

* * *

When they got to her room, Natsu smothered her with butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?" she asked, wanting to giggle because of her ticklishness.

"I'm seducing you" he mumbled, biting her neck slightly. "I love you, Yuuki, so much"

"I lo…I know"

"Good, are you comfortable with this?" Natsu asked, drawing back to look her in the eye.

Yuuki sighed. She loved Natsu, she really did. But she was still confused an unsure. Was getting seduced a good idea at the current time? Natsu's hand stroked her thigh, and made her shudder.

_Fuck it; I deserve a break._

* * *

Zeref growled, as he later woke up rather sore between the legs, and rather tired, with a sense of high elation.

A feeling one can only achieve by the ultimate connection with your loved one.

He had lost Yuuki's love, but he won't let that stop him.

He will posses her, even if he has to kill her first.

_/TBC/_

**((Lawl, I don't even know if Fiore has pregnancy tests or all that shizz.**

**Lawl Zeref's lost it.**

**Lawl Cobra's odd.**

**Lawl how many times am I gonna say lawl?**

**Anway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I apologise that things haven't been very exciting lately, but that will all change next chapter, I PROMISE! Just make sure y'all click that review button! ;) ))**


	14. Chapter 13: Loss

**((Hey! Ohmygosh. I am SO sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I've just been really busy with school work ad stuff – had to do catch up art, English and German revision for controlled assessments…a lot of seriously important shit. But it is my half term, so I'll be able to update this! Thank you for all of your patience with me, and thank you to anyone that has reviewed this recently, I appreciate it a lot!**

**Please enjoy, and please review!))**

Chapter 13: Loss

_As she ambled numbly along the foresty path that would take her back to her lover, she held her stomach. She was scared; so scared. Scared of the child growing in her - Zeref's child. Scared of Zeref's reaction. Scared of her friends at Fairy Tail's reactions. Scared if the Magic Council ever found about her child, or any other Wizard Organisation – surely they'd come after the child? _

"_Yuuki-chan! You're back! I missed you!" he called, as he ran to embrace her. She froze in his arms. She didn't know what to do._

"_Zeref…" she mumbled._

"_Where did you go anyway? What did you get?"_

"_Zeref…"_

"…_Because we need some more soup"_

"_Zeref…"_

"_And I think one of the tent poles broke when we…you know" he chuckled._

"_Zeref! I'm pregnant!"_

"_What…wait…what?! How is that possible?! How can myself, who is the bringer of death, create that which I bring an end to? Me, a father? I didn't think it was possible!" he fretted, running pale white hands through raven coloured hair, whilst Yuuki fell to her knees, her hands covered her face, her petit frame shaking._

"_Yuuki-chan…I am so sorry…" Zeref cried, as he fell to his knees beside her, and touched her hands. She threw her arms around his neck._

"_What do we do, Zeref? I'm so scared!" she sobbed._

"_As am I…" he whispered._

* * *

"You're all ready? Remember the layout of the castle I gave you all?" Yuuki once more asked the team to be sent out to steal supplies from Zeref's castle. Levy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Meredy, Angel, Racer, Laxus, Freed and Gajeel nodded.

"Thank you all, for this, it's pretty dang brave, considering what happened last time. Gajeel in particular, stay as far away from Zeref as possible. I sense something…changing in Zeref. The sensory link isn't having the same effect anymore; I think he's losing what little sanity he had left, so all of you be careful, I don't want to lose any of you! And make sure you all treat Angel and Racer and the rest of Oraceon Seis as well as the rest of your comrades" Yuuki told them all, as they prepared to leave.

"Take care, all of you…I'm so jealous I didn't get to go" Natsu pouted.

"There are reasons for you staying here, you dunce" Cobra sighed.

"We'll be leaving now" Laxus announced.

"Alright, be careful, and if any of you die, I'll kill you" Yuuki grinned at them.

"That contradicts your point" Cobra pointed out.

"Shut up Cobra"

Everyone waved off the group leaving, and when they were gone, sat back in their respective places in the eating hall.

"You know, telling new comrades to 'shut up' is rude" Cobra frowned at Yuuki, who poked her tongue out at him. "Childish" he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Cobra"

"You two seem pretty chummy" Gray raised an eyebrow at Yuuki and Cobra.

"You have a tendency to get along with dark wizards" Lucy chuckled nervously.

"It's not like that! I'm not gonna go havin' kids with Cobra. That'd be weird" she shuddered.

"Besides she's mine" Natsu growled, literally grabbing Yuuki and dragging her towards his chest, holding her protectively.

"Yes Natsu, I'm yours" she chuckled with a sweatdrop in Natsu's arms. Just then, they heard an explosion above their heads.

"What in the…?!" Yuuki gasped.

"It's Zeref, he's after Yuuki" Cobra said, in surprise - why hadn't he heard Zeref's thoughts before?!

"Zeref?! You mean he found this place?! SHIT!" Yuuki yelled, as Natsu's arms tightened around her waist.

"I won't let him get you, or Ryfar, I promise - it would have to be over my dead body!" Natsu growled.

"Yuuki, you need to get out of here! We'll distract Zeref for as long as possible!" Erza told her.

"No! He's dangerous!" Yuuki protested.

"We're a part of your army, we'll end up facing against Zeref anyway" Gray smiled reassuringly at her.

"Natsu, take Yuuki away from here" Jellal told him.

"What about Ryfar? I can't just leave him here!" Yuuki cried.

"Porlyusica's with him, they'll be well protected, after we've got rid of Zeref, we'll find you" Lucy replied.

"I won't leave here! I can't! Not knowing you're all doing this for me! It would be cowardly, and I'm not a coward!"

"Natsu" Erza nodded, in reply, Natsu nodded back, and lifted Yuuki over his shoulder, and ran in the opposite direction, just as another separated the two from their friends.

"Wait Natsu! We have to go back! We have to make sure they're ok!" Yuuki cried.

"We can't go back!" He yelled in response. "I have to make sure Zeref doesn't get you, or their fighting will all be in vain!"

Yuuki looked up at Natsu, and saw the dark shadow cast over his eyes. Yuuki sighed, _How could I be so insensitive? Natsu hates leaving behind his friends…_

"I love you, Natsu" she whispered, nuzzling into his back.

"I love you too, Yuuki" he replied.

* * *

Zeref was close, he knew it. He had knocked out several of the members of her army, and even killed one or two by mistake. Normally, he would hate doing so, but this was different.

_Anyone standing in the way of him and his Yuuki will be annihilated._

"Zeref! We won't allow you to progress any further!" the mage named Erza yelled, pointing her sword at him, as several more mages surrounded him – they were from the guild Fairy Tail; Yuulki's guild.

"Where is my Yuuki?" he asked.

"We won't tell you, you scoundrel!" Erza replied.

"Do not anger me, woman" he growled, his magic surrounding him to make him appear more evil.

"As if we'll tell you!" Gray yelled.

Zeref turned his glare to the ice mage.

"I will kill anyone who stands in the way of me and my Yuuki" he growled.

"She's not _your _Yuuki! She's Natsu's Yuuki!"

"Gray!" Lucy hissed. "You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"…Shit…"

* * *

"Natsu…I'm scared…" Yuuki sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I know, so am I, I'll protect you, I promise"

"It's not me I'm scared for…I'm scared for you, for my army…for Ryfar…for everyone…they can't stand up to Zeref, especially when he's like this…" she sobbed.

"Have faith in them Yuuki, we'll defeat Zeref" Natsu reassured her.

"I know..." she sighed.

"So perk up, let me distract you" he smiled, as he begun kissing her neck.

"You want to have sex while our friends are risking our lives for us?" Yuuki sighed.

"No, of course not, I just want to see you smile, Yuuki-chan" he sighed, pulling her onto his lap.

"How can I when-"

She was interrupted with a loud crash in the room her and Natsu were hiding in, above ground. When the dust cleared, they saw a _very _angry Zeref glaring at them.

"Zeref!" Yuuki cried, Natsu pulled her closer.

"I won't let you have her!" Natsu growled. "You'll have to pry her from my dead body!"

"Pry her I will" Zeref replied, as he charged at the pair.

"No!" Yuuki screamed, as Natsu turned her away from Zeref, and was hit in the back with Zeref's death magic, and the pair fell to the floor. "Natsu?! Say something! Please! Don't die! Please don't die!" she sobbed.

Zeref pried Natsu off of her, grinning ecstatically, and threw his limp body across the room.

"Welcome home Yuuki"

_/TBC/_

**((I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write! Please review, and again, sorry for the wait!))**


	15. Chapter 14: Fear

**((Le 14****th**** Chapter! ASDFGHJKL. I can't believe it. O3O Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! On with le next one. :P**

**Can't believe it's almost xmas!**

**Please enjoy, and please review, because lately, I haven't gotten many reviews! **sadface**))**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fear

* * *

"_Zeref…what will we do?" Yuuki asked timidly, gently touching her small bump._

"_I do not know…" he sighed._

"_Zeref…I'm scared…"_

"_I know, so am I…I do not want you to get into any trouble because of me…"_

"_It's alright, Zeref, it takes two to make a baby..."_

* * *

The aftermath of Zeref's invasion was catastrophic. Several of the underground tunnels had collapsed, a few members of the army had died – two female wizards and three male wizards who were not from a particular guild – and almost everyone had been injured.

And then there was Natsu. He was lucky to be alive. Zeref's death magic had hit him square in the back – and how did he survive you ask?

His scarf absorbed the worst of it, however, it was not able to contain all of the magic and killing intent, so some had unfortunately gotten to Natsu, and left him with an awful scar on his back.

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Jellal and Happy hovered over his unconscious form, waiting for him to wake up, or move…anything.

"The magic was powerful. He may take years to wake up" Porlyusica sighed at them, trying to comfort the screaming Ryfar.

"Poor Ryfar…he probably misses his mom…" Lucy sighed, tearfully.

"How's Natsu gonna be when he wakes up?" Gray frowned.

"Zeref got Yuuki…" Happy whimpered.

"We've failed her…" Erza murmured.

"Don't say that, Erza, Gray, we're going to get Yuuki back, no matter what" Jellal smiled reassuringly at them. "She's waiting for us to save her"

"She's not just some princess locked in a tower, Jellal, she's been kidnapped by Earthland's most evil mage; Zeref. Don't sugar-coat it by saying we'll get her back for sure, we know what Zeref's like" Cobra said, calmly.

* * *

Yuuki sat, petrified. She had been tied up in Zeref's bedroom, her clothes torn, scratches on her face and arms, bruises around her wrists.

"Yuuki-chan…" Zeref said, smiling psychotically at her again. "I'm glad to have you back, Yuuki-chan…"

Yuuki glared at him, not saying a word.

"Yuuki…are you mad at me?" Zeref said, his face dropping. Yuuki snapped.

"Of _course _I'm fucking mad at you! You attacked everyone I hold dear! You separated me from my son! You killed Natsu!" her voice broke on 'Natsu', and she ended up sobbing into the silence – she just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. Zeref grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked her towards him.

"I killed Natsu because only _I _can love you!"

* * *

_**3 years later**_

Zeref smiled triumphantly. It had taken three excruciatingly long years for Yuuki to finally accept that Natsu was dead, and that Zeref is the only man she should love.

_Three excruciatingly long years._

He skipped gleefully to the bedroom the two shared, and opened the door to see Yuuki's smiling face.

"You're back" she smiled, wondering towards him from the window. Zeref frowned.

"Why were you by the window?" Zeref asked.

"I miss the sunshine and the sky…and fresh air. I've been cooped up in this room for three years…" she mumbled, her gaze falling to his feet.

_She was sad._

"How about we have a picnic tomorrow, Yuuki?" he smiled. Her gaze went back to him, her face registering surprise.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Really" Zeref smiled.

"Th-thank you!" she smiled brilliantly.

* * *

Yuuki watched the sakura petals snow down to the cool ground below, as a gentle sunshine lit up the scene. Plants beginning to bloom dotted the landscape stretched in front of her, and a gust of wind rustled the emerald green grass.

Three years, it had been. Three long, excruciating years since she had been outside.

She had spent those three years gaining _his _trust.

"Ugh" she thought aloud of that creature. He was a monster. He killed her lover, Natsu. Attacked her friends. Took her from her son. Did unspeakable atrocities to her. Ever since being in this room, she had felt dirty, vulnerable and alone. She was scared. During the past three years, her waist length, curly hair had been cropped to her chin, and Zeref had scarred her left eye, meaning she had to wear an eyepatch. She was blind in that eye now.

Just then, the door opened, and Yuuki turned around to greet Zeref with a smile. During the past three years, Zeref's hair grew, and it now lightly brushed his shoulders. Yuuki has scarred his right cheek by dragging her frozen fingernails across it in one of her escape attempts.

That was the same night she lost the vision in her left eye.

"You're back" she smiled, mentally shaking herself. Zeref was frowning, Yuuki felt her blood run cold.

"Why were you by the window?"

"I miss the sunshine and the sky…and fresh air. I've been cooped up in this room for three years…" she mumbled, staring at his feet. The feet that had kicked her when she had misbehaved; the feet that had broken her ribs and her spirit, and, at one point, her arm. She was amazed she hadn't been beaten to death by him.

Zeref's frown lifted. "How about we have a picnic tomorrow?" he smiled. Yuuki's mouth almost fell open in surprise.

"R-Really?" she stuttered, not believing her ears.

"Really" Zeref smiled.

"Th-thank you!" she felt hersef grin. She had had something returned to her that had long been stolen from her; _Hope._

* * *

Natsu smiled, gazing into the wind.

_Three long and excruciatingly lonely years are almost over…this time tomorrow, Yuuki will be back by my side, where she belongs. _

Natsu thought about all the things they'd do when she got back; they'd hug, kiss, talk, catch up with each other…maybe make love, but he won't force it on her – she'll probably be tired. During the past three years, Natsu had taken place as Yuuki's second in command, organising things – with the help of his friends – and leading the rebel army. Natsu's hair had grown somewhat longer, and he had become more muscly and taller.

"Natsu" Lucy's voice came from behind him, her blond hair was now waist-length, but was currently tied back into a bun, she had gotten taller and curvier. "I know you're excited about getting Yuuki back, and we've all been training really hard for this final fight…but Zeref's army has also gotten stronger. It won't be an easy battle. People are going to die" Lucy warned him.

Natsu sighed. "I know…but we have to try, we can't just abandon a member of our family"

"Porlyusica and I don't think we should tell Ryfar about this. He's too young, and we don't want to get his hopes up about Yuuki _possibly _returning" Lucy emphasized the 'possibly'.

"I agree…plus it'll be a nice surprise for him when his mom comes back" Natsu grinned, picturing the four year-old's smiling face at his mother's return.

Lucy smiled. "You're like a father to Ryfar" she chuckled. "And we'll definitely _try _our best to get Yuuki back"

"Try? We're getting her back, end of" Gray said, suddenly appearing behind Lucy, scaring the pants off of her. Gray's hair had grown slightly past his shoulders, and he now wore it in a small pony-tail, he too had grown taller and more muscular.

"We don't know that for sure" Lucy frowned, after recovering from near heart-failure.

"Lucy makes a point, we shouldn't get our hopes up" the ever-gloomy Cobra interjected. Like most of the other males, his hair had grown as well as his body; he had also gained a diagonal scar down his face. Lucy nodded triumphantly at the other two males. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Say what you want. This time tomorrow, we'll all be a big and happy family again" he said, walking away.

_/TBC/_

**((Kay people, end of chapter. Gawd that took ages to write. Please review, guys, I like feedback from you peeps. :P**

**It's very muchly appreciated. xP**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for keeping on reading it!))**


	16. Chapter 15: Hope?

**((OMG GAISE I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been seriously lacking inspiration for Chapter 15, and I've been busy with upcoming exams! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please enjoy!))**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hope?

* * *

_As Yuuki and Zeref lay on top a hill, watching the stars, Yuuki felt a light fluttering sort of sensation from her bump. She sat up slightly to look fully at her bump._

"_Something the matter?" Zeref asked, sitting up with her._

"_I felt this weird movement…" Yuuki murmured, placing a hand on her swollen stomach._

"_Is it the child?" Zeref placed his hand on hers. _

"_Yeah…I think he or she is kicking." Yuuki smiled._

* * *

"Wow…the feeling of the grass under my feet…I missed it so much." Yuuki sighed reminiscently.

"Was it really necessary to strip to your underwear?" Zeref asked lamely, glaring at anyone who dare looked at Yuuki.

However she didn't hear his underwear comment, and continued to feel the breeze on her pale skin, hear the birds twittering in the trees, see the beautifully blooming sakura trees and fluttering butterflies, and smell the freshness of the grass and the air.

Growing agitated, Zeref cleared his throat. "Put your clothes back on, Yuuki." He ordered.

She glanced back at him and saw that he was getting annoyed. "Right, sorry." She murmured, slipping her white dress back on.

Zeref smiled. "You really do look lovely in that dress; I don't understand why you only wore it on that day." Zeref sighed, caressing one of Yuuki's curls in between his fingers.

"I feel it should only be worn on special occasions." she lied, desperately wanting to rip the hideous dress off.

"Perhaps…" Zeref pondered, kissing her cheek.

"Lord Zeref, the food is here for you and your-" a servant of Zeref's castle began, placing a picnic basket beside him.

"Thank you, now leave."

"Yes, My Lord, enjoy."

"Food, my Yuuki-chan?" Zeref smiled, opening the picnic basket.

"Yes, please."

* * *

"Gray-samaa…" Juvia wailed, clutching aforementioned exhibitionist.

"I'll back soon, I promise." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

"Juvia wishes she could come too." She sniffed, gently rubbing her swollen stomach. Gray dropped to his knees and kissed her belly.

"I know, but we need to make sure the little guy is ok."

"I think Juvia and Gray are too cute." Lucy chuckled.

"I agree, it took long enough for Gray to confess." Gildarts roared.

"Oh, you're joining in the fight too, Gildarts?" Natsu grinned.

"'Course I am, what do you take me for?" Gildarts laughed.

"With Gildarts fighting we'll win this battle for sure!" Happy grinned.

"We're getting Yuuki back and ending this once and for all!" Ultear shouted gleefully, and everyone else cheered.

"There is still no guarantee of her safe return." Cobra sighed.

"Oh, lighten up, Cobra." Angel pouted at him.

"Cobra is right, though. We may be strong enough to defeat his army, but are we strong enough to defeat Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, Cobra, shut up," Natsu began, "don't doubt our combined strength even for a minute. All of us together can- no, will beat Zeref, and not just for Yuuki, but for the entire Magical World. For our friends, our family, husbands and wives, sons and daughters. Our strength, love and passion are enough to bring down Zeref."

"Well said, Natsu." Erza smiled.

"No one could've said it better, except perhaps maybe Yuuki." Jellal agreed.

Natsu grinned. "We have so much to tell Yuuki! Erza and Jellal got married, so did Bisca and Alzack, and Juvia and Gray are having a baby! She's going to be so excited!"

"Hey, don't forget I got a boyfriend too." Lucy yelled.

"It's time." Master Makarov announced, somewhat somberly, but somewhat cheerful and hopeful.

"Gray-samaa!" Juvia wailed clinging to Gray. Porlyusica pulled her off, however Juvia continued to wave her arms for her beloved Gray.

"Good luck, all of you. I am sure you will all succeed, but I swear, if any of you die, I will kill you. Stupid humans." She ordered.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea these gardens were so beautiful." Yuuki observed, as she looked around at the marvellous fountains, surrounded by rose bushes and sakura trees, and wonderfully green grass.

"They are beautiful, aren't they? I'm glad you like them." Zeref replied.

"Lord Zeref! Lord Zeref, sir! There are intruders at the main Castle Gates!"

"Intruders? Who are they?"

"It's the Rebel Army, Lord Zeref."

"Those scum? Get rid of them. Until then, me and Yuuki-chan shall remain in our quarters. Eradicate them all. Apart from the Fairy Tail members…bring them to me." Zeref ordered.

Yuuki swallowed nervously. _Does he plan on personally killing Fairy Tail? If he does…I think I might end up killing him myself! _Yuuki thought to herself, growling inwardly.

"_Yuuki, can you hear me?" _the voice of Warren Rocko echoed in her head.

"_Eh?! Warren? The hell?!" _

"_Ah good, you can hear me! Listen, Yuuki we're here too-"_

"_Yuuki!" _Natsu managed to scrape into the telepathic conversation. Upon hearing his voice, Yuuki nearly burst into tears of relief – he was alive!

"_Of course I'm alive! I won't die without taking you back. God I've missed you, Yuuki. We all have. Warren can't keep this up long, so I'll keep it short and sweet! We've all missed you, and the past 3 years have been lonely without you. Ryfar's gotten big, and he thinks and talks about you all the time, we all do. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, but we've trained and planned this out, and we're taking you back with us. I love you, Yuuki." _Natsu said. _"Oh, and everyone says hi."_

"_T-tell them I say hi too. And oh god, you have no idea how much I've missed just about everything! I've been through hell the last 3 years, but now…I think I feel hope again. I can't wait to see everyone again, especially you and Ryfar, I can't beieve he talks now too! I love you too, Natsu, more than you can ever imagine." _Yuuki replied. _"Oh, and tell everyone if anyone dies, I'll kill them."_

"Yuuki!" Zeref broke her concentration with a harsh slap to the face.

"Ah! S-sorry Zeref…" she mumbled. The telepathic connection with Warren had been broken, but Yuuki would not let that bring her down. Natsu's words had returned to her something long stolen from her;

_Hope._

* * *

_/TBC/_

* * *

**((Finally, a cheerful(ish) ending to a chapter! Don't expect it to last too long though. xP**

**I hope, even though this was a short chapter, that everyone enjoyed it, and I hope to update soon now that I has my muse back. :D))**


End file.
